


Till We Meet Again

by Emsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudleth, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, F/M, Golden Deer, Hopefully nobody I know reads this, I have too much time on my hands, Minor Angst, Modern, My Unit/Byleth | Claude Von Riegan, Reincarnation, Story follows the Golden deer timeline and then some, fear the deer, imma shoot myself now jk don’t worry about me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: Time goes on and Claude grows old while Byleth stays young.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me, this is my first proper fanfic besides my own personal stories.

Byleth took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on his ring.

“Till we meet again,” he told her, his voice strained. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her ring. He gave her hand a squeeze and his eyes met hers one final time. “Till we meet again,” he repeated. She felt his hand grow limp and his eyes flutter shut for the last time.

Her eyes began to water, tears threatening to escape. She thought she had made her peace with this reality once she realized it was coming, but she couldn’t have been more wrong.

She felt one hand on her shoulder, then another, and another, and another. She got up, gathered her children in her arms and embraced them. Even though they looked older than she was, they were still her children.

“It is time for me to sleep,” Byleth told them, giving them a squeeze. “He is gone, so now I must rest.”

__________________________________________________________

She stared at the Holy tomb, her children behind her. They all knew this was the last time they’d see their mother, and they had come to terms with that. They knew that if she watched them die, it would kill her- cause her to become something that was far from who she truly was.

“I love you,” She told them, “With all my heart.” Altan, her oldest, approached her and kneeled before her.

“Mother, we will miss you dearly, and we love you with all of our hearts. Please, watch over us in your divine slumber as we continue on,” He told her. She lifted her son up.

“Altan, I told you, I’m not the Goddess,” Byleth sighed. He smiled at her, the wrinkles that formed at his eyes giving away his age.

“You always were to us,” Sahar told her mother, coming up to her as well. “In our hearts, you were the Goddess that we were told stories about. The one who was brought salvation unto the land. That’s what you and Father did all those years ago.”

“You did what no one else could,” Jeralt added, “You unified the world and brought peace to it. Only a Goddess could do that.”

Eyman stood awkwardly to the back, not wanting his mother to leave, however he understood why. He said no words and approached his mother, pulling her into a tight hug, like the ones his father would give to his family.

“Mother, I’ll miss you…” He told her quietly. He’d been a shy boy, taking more after his mother, but still having his father’s genius. He was the one most attached to her. She felt him shake in her arms as if he was a small child, despite being grown. She placed a kiss on his head.

“Eyman, stay strong for me,” She told him. “I need you to continue your Father’s work.” She brushed his hair from his face. He was the only one of her children to have her hair and eyes. The others either had her eyes or their father’s, and they all had his brown hair.

“I will, mother,” He told her, his voice straining. He wasn’t one to show emotion, but this was one of the few times.

“You and father left a heavy crown to bare,” Altan admitted, “But I’ll do my best to live up to your standards and memory.”

“You’ve already met them,” she smiled. She looked back at the door of the tomb. She felt their arms gather around her. “It’s time, my children… I love you…” They slowly let go and she walked through the doors of the tomb.

“Till we meet again,” She said quietly. She looked back just as the door closed, her eyes briefly locking with Eyman’s.

“Till we meet again,” She repeated to herself, attempting to reassure herself with his last words.

She saw the progenitor goddess’s throne, her voice long gone from her mind. Byleth approached it slowly, the steep stairs seeming to take forever to scale. When she reached the top, the throne before her brought back a wave of memories from when she was younger, looking upon Sothis as she guided her through her early days as a teacher before she fused with her.

“Till we meet again…” She went up to it, running her hand along the arm rest before sitting down. “... May we meet again….” Her eyes fluttered shut as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She slowly drifted off, memories of her family fluttering through her mind. Memories of him making her heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add that she has the sword of the creator with her. Please keep that in mind. It’s gonna be sitting next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world awaits Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that she has the sword of the Creator.

Her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the same sight she went asleep to. Byleth began to stretch, sleeping on the throne having made her stiff. Every bone in her body seemed to pop as she did. She looked next to her, the sword of the creator still there next to her. She sighed.

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked herself. She slowly got up, staring at the vast emptiness before her. She felt alone before, but now an even stronger sense of loneliness overtook her. She descended the stairs from the throne and made her way towards the door, sword in hand.

When she reached it and her hands pressed against it, she was greeted with fresh air and a vastly different world on the other side.

__________________________________________

Byleth found herself overwhelmed by the noise. It wasn’t just the sound of people bustling about, it was noise that she had never heard before. Metallic beasts soared through the sky without seemingly beating their wings, but roaring as the flew. Closer to her, she saw horseless carriages drive around her, something within them roaring as well. It reminded her of the metal beasts the empire and those who slither in the dark had used against them during the war. 

The monastery itself had changed as well, it seemed. There were still monks and priests running around, but their garb had changed as well as everyone else’s. There were some areas of the monastery sectioned off, excavations under way, but other parts were open and full of people holding devices in their hands as they looked around. 

Nobody had yet noticed Byleth emerge from the tomb. It was blocked off from the public and she had slipped past the lazy guards that had been watching it. With all that was going on around her, she was surprised she hadn’t been woken up before hand.

“What on earth are you wearing?” She heard someone ask. She turned around, and was greeted by a woman with a scrunched up face and tall hair.

“Clothes…” Byleth replied aptly.

“This isn’t a Renaissance Fair, this is a church,” She sniped at Byleth. Byleth awkwardly looked down at her clothes then back at the lady’s own clothes. Her clothes were… boring. “Also, cover up, this is a holy place. Midriffs are not appropriate for church!” She huffed and walked away before Byleth could tell her that she had once been the leader of the church before she had handed that role to Sahar.

….

Sahar.

Her children.

How long have they been gone?

She fought the tears away and made her way out of the monastery, not wanting to stay longer than she needed to. That was when she was greeted by the greater world. Tall buildings towered towards the sky in the valley surrounded the monastery. She heard the voices of millions of people bustling through the new city and the roars of millions of horseless carriages as they drove through the streets.

It made her head hurt.

She gripped the sword of the creator even tighter as she made her way towards the city. 

__________________________________________________

She earned stares from many people as she walked about. Not only did her clothes bewilder people, so did her eyes and hair. It was something they had never seen before. The cherry on top was, of course, the sword she held by her side. 

Getting stared at didn’t bother her- she had once been the Queen of Fódlan. She had to stand before hundreds of people and speak before them- it was when she began to feel like she was being watched that she became on edge. Someone was following her.

She dove into an alley and began to traverse the various backstreets hoping to throw off whoever was watching her, but it persisted. She became so focused on that feeling that she hadn’t noticed the man approaching her.

“What is that you got there?” He asked her, breaking her focus away from the watcher. A broad shouldered man confronted her. He eyed the sword. 

“That a toy or something worth something?”

“It’s none of your business,” Byleth hissed, she put herself between him and the sword. Byleth could see the greed flash across his face.

“That tells me it is something. Something worth a lot of money,” He took another step closer. Byleth sighed.

“I guess no matter what year it is, there will always be people like them,” She grumbled internally. She heard footsteps approaching them and the sense of being watched heighten. “Better finish this off quickly….”

In a moment when the footsteps turned into a run, and the man reached out to grab the sword, Byleth broke the man’s arm in a swift motion, causing him to scream out in pain and make the person running freeze.

“.....Who are you?” A painfully familiar voice asked. A sweat ran down her face. She turned around and was greeted by none other than her long lost beloved.

“.... Claude…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting discovery. (Claude is an archaeologist and the Church did not inherit Claude’s silver tongue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stuff is probably dumb, but I’m here to write the relationship in a modern setting, not to sweat the smaller details I’m too lazy to improve

Claude ran to the surveillance room as soon as he got the call. The “wall” opened. What had long been thought of as an old etching of a door the church had done on the wall of a cave beneath the monastery was ‘shockingly’ not an etching. Claude called his fellow archaeologists fools for believing that crap, but he cut them some slack due to the fact that there was no way to open the door. Not even magic or someone with a crest could open it. What made it harder was that the church had rules about excavation, and that was one of the areas that was rather restrictive on its rules.

When he made it to the room, one of his assistants motioned him forward and to a screen. His jaw dropped.

“Play it again,” he told his assistant. They rewound the clip and they saw the door open a woman with bright green hair emerge with a sword.

“Zoom in on her face,” he directed. As they did, Claude was hit with several emotions: awe, astonishment, and the strangest: familiarity. There was something familiar about this woman. 

“... Can you track where she went?” He asked quietly, eyes locked on the woman. Another assistant began tracking her through the footage of the cameras they secretly placed throughout the monastery. They tracked the woman and found that she made her way out of the monastery and had left towards the town.

“How long ago was this?!” He asked earnestly.

“About thirty minutes ago is when she began making her way to the city,” The assistant informed him. He spun around and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and grabbing his bag. He shoved an ear piece into his ear.

“Keep me updated on her position, I need to get to her first!” He shouted as he began to run. His assistants weren’t pleased with hacking into various surveillance cameras, but they knew what they had to do.

He raced out into the city, spinning around in search of the green haired woman. He heard a beep in his ear as his assistants began to speak to him.

“She’s going past the intersection of Indech and Macuil Lane, going down Indech towards Cichol,” The assistant in his ear directed. He ran through the streets of Garreg Mach, knowing the city as if it was the back of his hand. He turned the corner, but still didn’t see her.

“She just turned the corner at Cichol, headed towards Cethleann, you’re almost there, boss!” He heard further.

“I’m surprised she was so close!” He practically cried. The gods of fate were on his side today. When he made his way there, he slowed down as he turned the corner. He could see the green headed woman making her way down the street. He began his approach.

As he grew closer, he could see her visibly grow uncomfortable and peer around herself. Her face showed no emotion, but her watchful eyes made Claude shiver. 

Her eyes.

Her eyes shone in a way he had never seen eyes shine before.

The same sense of familiarity began to wash over him once more. 

He began to panic when she suddenly dove into an alleyway. He picked up his pace, almost running to catch up with her. He dove into the same alley way and saw her dive down another. His heart rate picked up as he attempted to follow her, but the alley ways kept getting more and more confusing. 

Then his ear perked up. Talking.

“Bingo…” He thought to himself. He walked up to the next corner but saw that she was about to be mugged by a thug. He broke out into a run, but came to a quick stop when he saw her break the man’s arm, causing the man to scream.

Looking at her so close caused an image to flash through his mind. He saw her, only she had blue hair and blue eyes. She stood next to a blonde man in orange and looked upon him with no sign of expression on her face.

“Who are you?” He asked in awe. She spun around, making eye contact. She looked as if her heart stopped.

“Claude….” She muttered. She knew him. How did she know him? Was what he saw just a memory? It couldn’t have been, that looked medieval She just came out of a door that was thought to be a symbolic etching on a wall that had been sealed for hundreds of years and she knew him. Before he could question her aloud, both of their heads shot around when they heard shouting.

“Hey, what’s going on down there?!” A man’s voice demanded to know. They heard running. 

“Come with me!” Claude quickly offered, holding out his hand to her. “Quick, no one can know. Come with me!” She looked to his face, to his hand, back to his face. She had trust in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and he led her away from the mugger and away from the police.

__________________________________________________

He dragged Byleth to a clothes store and immediately took her to the changing rooms, closing her in.

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a second. Don’t talk to anyone who isn’t me,” Claude warned before running off. Byleth leaned against the wall, her heart racing. How could he be Claude? Claude was long dead, but yet here he was before her. He didn’t know her, but the way he eyed her as they ran told her that he was unsure of how to feel about her.

Byleth jumped and was drawn out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

“Change into these,” Claude explained as he tossed clothes to her over the door. She was in no place to argue or ask why, so she did as told. She felt naked without her armor, even though the clunky hooded shirt he gave her covered her completely. The pants were even odder. She’d never found clothes that clung so tightly to her but still felt reasonably comfortable.

When she emerged, she found herself startled when a pair of shaded glasses were shoved onto her face and a hat placed on her head.

“What is this?” She asked sternly. Could she trust him?

“This is a way of making you less obvious,” He explained, wearing similar clothes but in yellow. Of course it was yellow.

“What about my stuff? My sword?” She asked further with a skeptical eye. He held out a bag and motioned for her to place them inside. She tentatively placed them in, keeping a wary eye on him.

“I’m not gonna run off with it. You’re the real treasure,” He said with a wink. The more this man existed, the more Byleth realized he was Claude, but still somehow not. Not yet at the very least.

“Where are you taking me?” She watched him carefully. She knew her past love’s tells, even if he was an amazing liar.

“Someplace safe. Someplace where the church won’t find you-”

“Is there something wrong with the church?” She asked quickly. He was startled by the urgentness in her voice.

“N-No, not particularly, it’s just that I feel that they would… I don’t know… Use you or something,” He admitted easily. Still no lies. “Look, we can talk more once we get to the safe place, alright?” He held out his hand.

“Now, I’m going to need you to trust me,” He said quietly. Her eyes met his. She couldn’t help but trust him. She accepted his hand, taking it firmly as if she were afraid to let go.

Claude winced. Images flashed before his eyes. Images of her standing at the front of a classroom decorated with gold. Images of her leading them in battle. An Image of her catching the ancient sword, it coming to life via her soul, and power in its most unadulterated form. In each image he saw the moment she grabbed his hand, he saw beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets introduced to the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might’ve gotten a little self indulgent this chapter.

Claude led her to a pub, carefully guiding her in while trying not to look suspicious. He made eye contact with the bartender.

“Tanrılar sana nasıl davrandı?” The man asked.

“Şans tanrısı bugün bana gülümsedi” Claude responded. Byleth recognized the language as Almyran.

“How did the gods treat you?” The man had asked to which Claude had responded with “The god of luck smiled at me today.”

The Bartender nodded in the direction of the back door, pressing a button under the counter that would release the lock on the door. Claude led Byleth through and they proceeded to go down a set of stairs which led to a long hallway.

“Welcome to the underground of Garreg Mach,” He explained. “We’re taking the long way back to headquarters since we don’t know who is watching you… Annnnd I get a little private time with you and I can ask any questions I want. We’re nice and alone in these halls.” 

“Terrific…” Byleth quietly groaned. She didn’t know how to explain to this man that she once knew someone who was possibly him, and not just knew, she loved him.

“Alright, question number one! What is your name?” He turned around and looked at her as he walked backwards.

“Byleth v-... Eisner. Byleth Eisner.” Her unbeating heart ached.

“Uh-huh, sound a little unsure, but I’ll take it. Question two, what’s the name of your sword? It looks like a heroes’ relic, so surely it has a name.”

“It’s the Sword of the Creator.” He stopped in his tracks, jaw hanging open. She couldn’t lie to him.

“Say sike right now,” He told her. She quirked her head, confused.

“It’s the sword of the creator,” She emphasized. He quickly opened the bag and looked at it.

“... Damn, I guess it is….” he closed it back up and looked at her. “.... The last person to wield the sword died, what... 700 years ago? You’re not telling me you’re them, are you?”

“I am them,” Byleth confirmed slowly. It was almost fun watching him get flustered. She recognized the way his eyebrows furrowed and the way his jaw clenched as he thought… But then it hit her: 700 years. 700 years she’d been asleep.

“.... What’s your name?” She asked him slowly. 

“I thought you already knew, you called me it when you first laid your eyes on me.” His eyes met hers. He could see the uncertainty in them. “.... My name is Claude. Just Claude. I… I don’t have a family, so I don’t have a last name.”

“Who gave you your first name?” She asked further, wariness in her voice.

“I don’t know,” He freely admitted. He put his hands behind his head. “It’s just the name I’ve always known. I grew up alone on the streets of the Almyran capital, Antalya.” He turned and began leading her again.

“Okay, so you’re 700 hundred years old, wield the sword of the creator, and your name is Byleth Eisner. Anything else I should now?”

“I was once the Queen of Fódlan.” He let out a heavy breath, exasperated.

“Anything else?”

“My heart doesn’t beat and I hold the crest stone of the Progenitor Goddess in me which is the only thing keeping me alive.”

“..... Good to know….” He took a deep breath in. It was a lot.

“...How did you know to find me?” She changed the topic.

“Well, long story short, I’m an archaeologist. I study old things so I can find out their secrets, such as the Monastery. On monastery grounds, there was what we thought was a symbolic door which turned out to be a real door when we saw you emerge from it. I knew you were something special from the moment I laid eyes on you so I just had to go find you. I couldn’t let those stuck up prudes at the Church keep you all hidden or use you as some sort of savior figure or something.”

“You saved me from being hidden… by hiding me away?” She asked him. She knew the hypocrisy of his actions hadn’t occurred to him and excitement had gotten the better of him. She saw him grow flustered, causing her to laugh.

“It’s alright… Once my son was old enough, I hid away from the world’s view with my husband. We fled to the outskirts of Almyra, settled down in a nice house, hidden from the world because our work was done.”

“... Who was your husband?” He asked cautiously.

“.... Funny enough… His name was also Claude. Claude von Riegan. King of Unification.”

“So when you called me Claude… you mistook me for him?”

“Yes.”

“I see…. Good to know you have good taste in men.” He paused, his thoughts processing. “.... You were in that place alone, weren’t you?”

“When he died, he I was in my mid 80s and he was 79. I… My oldest son was in his 50s, the twins were in their 40s, and my youngest was in his 30s, nearing his 40s… I knew that I would live past their deaths… so I chose to die… in a sense. I went to sleep in the Holy Tomb. Watching them die would’ve changed me into something I’m not. Something… bad.”

“.... I’m sorry you had to endure that. I’ve never had a family, so I can’t say I can relate, but… I’m sorry. I’m guessing it's the crest stone you have that’s making you immortal?”

“I haven’t aged since I was in my early 20s. My husband grew insecure at times, but he always told me he thought he was lucky to have such a beautiful wife… one that he wouldn’t ever have to live without.”

“I could imagine that became a problem….” He stopped at a door and turned back to her. “Alright, this is our stop. We’re gonna have you lay low here for awhile, talk with you, learn what we can from you, see what you’ll teach us.” A small smile came to Byleth’s face. Claude’s head quirked, curious as to why she was smiling. 

“What’s that about?” He asked her.

“I used to be a teacher is all. Thinking about it brings back fond memories…”

“Well, alright then,” Claude smiled at her, “Allow me to introduce you to the gang now, Teach!”

__________________________________________________

Claude led Byleth into a room full of… colorful people to say the least.

“Alright, everyone meet Byleth! She’s the woman we saw emerge from the doors! She’s 700 years old, part goddess, and was once the queen of all of Fódlan and Almyra. Any questions before we let her settle in?” Claude announced, ripping off the giant bandage.

Of course, with a reveal like that, everyone was too stunned to ask questions. Claude clapped his hands.

“Alright then! Get back to work! We all know how the Big Boss likes to keep us busy!” The workers went back to work without question, not even arguing due to how focused they were on the facts just laid before them. Claude snapped his fingers and grabbed the attention of a blonde girl with pigtails.

“Hey, Lissa!” He called out. The girl spun around and gave her boss a smile.

“What’d you need, Claude?” She asked with a bubbly voice. He went up to her and handed her a stack of money.

“We were in a bit of a rush and weren’t able to buy her a bunch of clothes. Can you do me a favor and buy her some more so she has something more than a sweatshirt, jeans, and 700 year old armor?”

“Got it!- but you owe me!” She skipped off.

“There’ll be a big bag of candy on your desk tomorrow!” He shouted at her. He turned back to Byleth. 

“That’s Lissa Shepherd. She’s my secretary and kind’ve the resident nurse around here. Damn good healer, but also kind’ve scary when given an axe. We found that out when we brought her to a place where you can throw axes to destress. Threw them with frightening accuracy. She may look it, but she’s not dainty,” He explained. He led Byleth over to an area with what Byleth could only perceive as boxes with moving pictures on them being controlled by people at desks.

“You see those two by the far computer?” He pointed to a man with deep blue hair and a sleeveless shirt that was leaning over a person with short white hair.

“That’s Chrom and his partner, Robin. They’re cute together and I’m pretty sure they have a little one on the way if I’m reading things correctly- oh, and!” Claude leaned in real close. “I know you’re 700 years old or something, but just refer to Robin as they. It’s what they want to go by, not he or she.”

“Easy enough,” Byleth shrugged. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Chrom is the head of security here and is Lissa’s older brother. Robin is our residential researcher. Despite being an amnesiac, Robin is damn good with magic and is beyond normal human intelligence. Robin’s what you call a walking encyclopedia,” He explained. He turned Byleth to the others.

“At the other computers you have Miriel, our scientist and crest scholar, and Libra, the only monk willing to help us with our research. I can only imagine their thoughts right now after having introduced you to them. Don’t even get me started on Henry and Tharja- especially Tharja. She’s already obsessed enough with Robin and their fell crest, but that’s another story.” Before Byleth could question it, she was dragged off again.

“By the door, we have Frederick Gautier and Vaike Galatea. They’re our security. Out of curiosity, which one do you think is which?” Byleth recognized the last names. She looked at a towering brunette and the short, but muscular blond. One looked terribly serious, while the other…. had a goofy grin on his face.

“Blond is Frederick and brunette is Vaike,” Byleth assumed. Claude laughed.

“Other way around, teach,” He said through his laugh. “Please, explain your reasoning.”

“Back when I taught at the monastery, I had two students: Sylvain Jose Gautier and Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Sylvain was…. a philanderer and Ingrid was a nice rule follower,” Byleth explained. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call Vaike a philanderer, but meathead is one word to describe him, and on the other hand, we have Frederick, who is… beyond a rule follower. He will smite those who aren’t rule followers.”

“I could’ve used him when I taught my class….” Byleth sighed. Having Sylvain in her class was… interesting. Having Sylvain and Felix was even more interesting. She looked at Frederick.

“So that’s what happens when house Gautier and Fraldarius come together… over hundreds of years of refinement,” She thought to herself.

“There’s a lot more people involved in this operation, but some of them are off on other projects at the moment,” Claude explained, dragging Byleth from her thoughts. “You’ll meet them later, but for now, let me show you where you’ll be staying.”

Claude guided her to a room down the hallway from their main area. There was a series of bedrooms in this area, all decorated uniquely, except for this one. It was empty except for a bed and desk.

“This is your room. Hopefully it’ll be better than sleeping in a tomb,” He told her. He rested his hands behind his head. “My room is next door if you need me. Any questions?”

“Besides what all this… technology is? None. If I have any, I’ll be sure to come to you though. I trust you,” She admitted.

“I’m surprised you do, all things considered. If I were in your position, I’d have trusted no one from the moment I stepped out,” He laughed. The way he smiled and his mannerisms gave him away. He was trying to play it off as a joke, but he knew from personal experience it was best not to trust anybody. Just like her Claude.

“.... You’re trustworthy to me,” She emphasized. “... Thank you for bringing me here.”

“.... You’re welcome,” He bowed to her. “I’ll let you settle in. I’ll bring you food in a little bit unless you’re hungry now.”

“I’m fine, thank you, though,” She gave him a small bow of her head. He slowly slinked away from her doorway and went back to work. Byleth shut the door and fell against it.

“.... He’s him….” She muttered to herself. She slid to the ground. “... He called me teach… That’s what he called me…. But… It’s like we’ve just met again…. He doesn’t… know me… I’m not… ‘My Friend’ yet….” She held her unbeating heart. “How… How is it him?”

__________________________________________________

Claude walked down the hall and stopped once he was far away enough so Byleth couldn’t hear him. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Why is she so familiar to me? Why’d I start calling her teach?” He asked himself as it rang. He heard the line pick up on the other end.

“Hey, boss, how are things in Dagda? I hope your trip there from Alymra wasn’t as awful as it sounds.” He greeted.

“Things are fine, Claude,” A tired voice on the other end replied, “But tell me, why are you calling? I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Oh, I like you well enough. You’re just enough of a curiosity to keep me working for you. Trust is the issue,” He explained.

“Fair enough. I realize I don’t explain much,” the voice sighed.

“I’m calling to give you an update. The door opened, boss. A green haired woman emerged. Kinda reminded me of you. Said her name was Byleth.”

“It…. It opened? The door… opened?!” The voice grew excited.

“Sure did, boss. I ran and found her as quickly as possible. We’re keeping her here on the DL for safety reasons.”

“By the Goddess, I’m too busy to return at the moment!” The voice cursed on the other end of the line.

“Watch your language, boss,” Claude teased.

“I’m sending two associates of mine back there!” The voice urgently said. “I won’t tell them anything. I want you to surprise them with her, they’ll be delighted! Once I wrap everything up here, I’ll rush back there as quickly as possible. Whatever you do, do not tell her anything you know about me. That’s an order, Claude.”

“Aye, Aye, sir,” Claude sighed.

“See you as soon as possible,” The voice told him, “Keep me updated if something happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth looked at him and knew she could trust him, hence being an open book. Wanted to clarify just in case.


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth sees some familiar faces.

Byleth felt a hand brush through her hair. She nuzzled into the touch, a pleased hum emerging from her. A chuckle arose from her husband. She carefully rolled over, trying not to move too fast so she wouldn’t grow queasy. Her eyes met his and she felt a hand go to her growing bump.

“Who knew we’d be having a kid now,” He said fondly. She felt his thumb gently rub her stomach. Her hand fell on top of his.

“It is a bit strange, I suppose, considering how old Altan is. He’ll be nearly 20 years older than this one,” Byleth sighed. “I’m just surprised I can still have kids….”

“I’m not,” Claude leaned up and looked down at her. “I’m not surprised one bit.”

“Why do you say that?” She leaned up with him.

“... You haven’t aged, By… Not since the day you and the Goddess became one.” He reached out cupped her cheek. “Not one thing has changed in you.”  
Byleth wanted to argue, but she knew he spoke the truth. She had known it deep down, but she had never paid attention to it. Looking at him, however, she saw the gray streaks that had begun to form in his curly hair. She saw the way the crows feet formed when he smiled- truly smiled. His chin strap beard had gone away and salt and pepper scruff had taken its place. Whatever pleasant morning happiness there had been was now washed away with sorrow. He was growing old without her.

“Hey, don’t worry about me,” He snapped her out of her thoughts and pulled her close. “Let’s focus on this, okay?” He placed his hands on her bump. 

“This is something new. Something grand. This kid is going to be something special. Why? They’re not going to have to rule. They’re not going to have to lead. If they so wished, they could wander around the continent in the grandfather and mother’s footsteps: as a mercenary. They can be anything.”

“Like a boy,” Byleth told him. Claude quirked his head.

“Pardon me?” He asked, pulling her closer.

“Marianne did some tests. She thinks its a boy,” Byleth explained.

“Don’t you think that’ll leave Sahar a little lonely?” He couldn’t hide his grin. He had a soft spot for his only daughter, but she was a bit of a black sheep in the family, being on the more bookish, magic side. Claude had always had an easier time connecting with his sons who were into archery, wyvern riding, and maybe the occasional poison. Being the family man he was, the idea of another son excited him.

“Even though she’d most likely love to have a sister, I think she’ll be just as happy with a brother,” Byleth smiled. Claude kissed his wife.

“Gods, I love you…” He murmured against her lips. She kissed him back.

“And I, you.” 

__________________________________________________

“Hey, you alive?” Byleth heard asked. She felt someone shake her slightly. She opened an eye and peered at who woke her. Lissa stood there.

“Oh thank the goddess!” She cheered. “I thought you died or something! Claude asked me to wake you up! Said he wanted to ask you some questions before guests arrive. Breakfast is set up for you in the main room. You can eat and talk at the same time.” The bubbly blonde skipped out of the room as Byleth sat up. 

“... Eyman….” She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered her youngest’s face. She rubbed her face, gathering herself. She stood up and left her room. Emotions were still a strange thing for her. 

“Hey, teach, ready to teach us stuff?” Claude greeted.

“I don’t have anything prepared, but I can show you how to throw someone to the ground,” Vaike shrugged. Everyone stared at Vaike, including Byleth.

“Vaike, what the f-“ Lissa began before Claude cut his lovely assistant off mid sentence.

“Did you think I was talking…. to you?” Claude asked nervously.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? I’m teach now. That what they call me on streets,” Vaike explained coolly.

“Vaike, who calls you teach?” Robin asked, attempting to disguise their laughter.

“.... Kids….” he sighed. Claude slowly nodded and turned back to Byleth, his eyes lighting up when he sees a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Something about it causes deja vu to come crashing down on him, with the faintest flutter going through his heart.

“So,” He managed to say, “What are you going to teach us?”

“Can I have my sword?” 

__________________________________________________

They watched in awe as Byleth demonstrated what the sword of the creator could do. Claude took insanely detailed notes as he observed. Sure, they had people in the group (Chrom) who could wield a hero’s relic (Falchion), but it wasn’t often you got to witness the most powerful relic in existence.

“It’s beautiful,” Claude told her with a smile, “.... But not as beautiful as you.” He added a wink. Byleth rolled her eyes. He was trying to make her feel less like a subject to be studied and more like a person to be admired.

In his own mind, Claude thought back to the visions he’d been having. The sword of the creator triumphantly landing in her hand. He wanted to ask Byleth about them, ask her why he’d been seeing memories that weren’t his that had her in them, but he decided not to. His boss, however, might have some answers at the very least. He had only ever met his boss once in person, but from what he recalled and what he looked at before him, he knew the two were connected. Maybe the assistants would know something…

“Do you have a crest?” Byleth asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“No, I don’t” He replied coolly, “If I did, I wouldn’t have grown up on the streets- even if I was a bastard child.”

Claude’s phone rang and he picked up, ending their conversation. He nodded a few times before hanging up and looking back at his crew.

“Alright, people, the big boss’s representatives are on their way down the corridor. They’ll be here in a few minutes,” He announced. “Everyone show your best selves! Vaike, please keep weird comments to a minimum. Miriel, keep inquiries to a minimum as well. Is that clear?” Everyone nodded. 

“They’re gonna want to see you, so… stick with me,” He said to Byleth calmly. She looked up at him. She saw the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, the way he stood, they way he held himself. He was uncomfortable, unsure. He quickly averted his gaze when he realized she was reading him. It almost hurt her to see him turn away from her in such away.

__________________________________________________

With everybody in their positions, they all waited for the representatives to enter the room. Claude stood at the front, with Byleth stationed just behind him. She couldn’t help but feel protected with the way he held himself there, as if ready to take a deadly strike from a weapon.

Only, as the footsteps grew closer, and the door opened, no attack came. Byleth gawked at the door. If her heart had been beating, it would have stopped the moment she saw their faces before her.

“.... Seteth….?” She asked quietly, stepping out from behind Claude. She stared at the green haired man before her. He looked nearly the same, except for his clothes looked a bit more relaxed and pedestrian than what he had before.

“... Byleth…” His eyes met hers. “... How are you… but you…?”

“Professor!” Flayn shouted as she ran towards Byleth. She leapt into Byleth’s arm, Byleth having to spin her in order to keep her balance.

“We thought you died!” She cried, looking up at her beloved teacher. 

“The world was told you died with Claude,” Seteth went up to her.

“I thought I’d be alone… so I went to sleep,” Byleth explained to them. “... If I had know that you two were like me… I… I don’t know…” Seteth extended his hand to her and she accepted it before being pulled into a hug.

“I do not give these often, but you are family, Byleth. I want you to know that you will never be alone,” He assured her before letting go.

“.... So let me get this right,” Claude said, inserting himself. “You three know each other?! From 700 years ago?!”

“As much as I would’ve preferred to keep that secret, yes,” Seteth sighed. “There’s no use keeping the secret at the moment… Not when we’ve just been reunited with someone we thought long lost to us.”

“Claude,” Flayn greeted, “Would you be mad if we spoke to Byleth alone?”

“Not at all,” Claude replied with a smile. It didn’t reach his eyes.

__________________________________________________

“I’m sure you see it, Byleth,” Seteth said quietly. Byleth looked up at him. Worry was in his eyes.

“... How could I not… He looks and acts just like him…” She ran her hands through her hair. “.... What do you know about him?”

“What he’s told you,” Seteth explained. “He came from nowhere, he has no parents, no crest to our knowledge. He just… is.”

“When we first saw him, we were taken aback,” Flayn added, “We almost thought we had gone crazy, but it really is Claude.”

“He just doesn’t have my Claude’s memories,” Byleth sighed. She sat down and stared at the floor. “... What if it's just coincidence? What if he’s just identical in every way to the man I loved 700 years ago?” ‘Even if it was so recent for me….’

“It’s no coincidence. It’s why we hired him in the first place,” Seteth revealed. “We had heard that someone was trying to investigate the church- in a historical sense- and we were interested to see who it was. That’s when we met him. He was a few years younger, but we realized without a doubt it was him. He had the same curious look in his eyes that our Claude had had back then. We decided to fund him as long as he followed our rules.”

“What were your rules?”

“He wasn’t to damage anything we deemed sacred- my mother’s tomb being one of them.”

“I might’ve borrowed your mother’s tomb to sleep in. Sorry, Seteth,” Byleth said quietly, scratching the back of her head.

“Well, in a sense, you’ve become her so- That… That sounds weird,” he caught himself. “You’ve become Sothis, let’s put it that way. It was her tomb and you’ve become her.”

“Right…”

__________________________________________________

Claude staggered against the wall, struggling to hold himself up. He held his head as an intense pain went through it. He could no longer see what was in front of him. Instead… he saw a ballroom. He extended his hand out to her. They danced. He let her go. He went to the tower. She accidentally happened upon him. He was enamored with how beautiful she looked in the moonlight… A promise. They made a promise that night on the tower, a promise of a new dawn. They promised each other that they would work together for this new dawn. 

The vision ended, the image of the beautiful bluenette forever stuck in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, disappointed that she was not there with him, but also glad that she didn’t witness the episode, however, one question stuck in his mind as well:

“.... Who are you… Claude von Riegan…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out. Slight writers block and college got in the way. (And maybe a little Pokémon Ranger)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude does some digging.

Two… five…. ten… twelve…. Claude lost track of how many books he picked up at the store. If it even as much mention Claude von Riegan or Byleth’s name, he picked it up. He paid whatever amount they wanted and went back to HQ where he spread all the books out on his (rather large) bed and began his research on the King of Unification. 

“Claude von Riegan, born 1163, son of Lilith von Riegan and Selim III, King of Almyra. Grew up with numerous attempts on his life…” He wrote in his notes. “...1179, he became the official heir of the Leicester Alliance. 1180, attended Garreg Mach Monastery’s Officers academy with….” He closed his eyes and began to laugh to himself. “... with Byleth Eisner, his future wife and future Queen of Fódlan as his teacher…. Man, he must’ve really been teacher’s pet.”

Claude flipped through the pages of the books, looking for anything that would catch his eye. He began to panic as he overturned and he flipped the pages back a few, his eyes locking with a painting that was in the book. A man that looked just like him… Byleth next to him, sitting down in a chair…. a brown haired baby in her arms… He couldn’t believe his eyes. That was him, but… how? He read the caption: Official Portrait of the Royal Family of Fódlan, Claude, Byleth and Altan von Riegan.

Another pain flashed through his head. He stared at the painter who seemed so familiar to him, their green cloak and glasses a familiar sight. He looked down at Byleth who sat still, posing for the painter. He winced when the baby started crying. He reached down and over Byleth, cooing at the baby while gently stroking their curly hair. He felt her hand go over his.

“Thank you,” She whispered as the baby slowly stopped crying, “He always calms quicker when he soothe him.”

Claude was pulled away from the vision when he heard the words “EARTH TO CLAUDE?!” yelled at him. He quickly shut the book and looked up and found Robin at his door.

“Oh, Robin, did you need anything?” He asked, brushing off his startled state. “I got lost while doing research on our special guest.”

“Lissa has the day off so I’m running messages today,” they explained, “I was going to tell you that the graveyard excavation was going well, found some new tombstones, but that’s beside the point now. Are you alright?”

“Never better, friend,” he replied coolly. Robin raised a skeptical eye.

“Then why are you crying?” Claude went to argue, but then he realized they were right. He felt the wet droplets on his face. He wiped them off.

“I…. I don’t know… Tell them I’ll be at the dig site in an hour and that I want their finds organized and ready to present.” Robin nodded before leaving. Claude turned back to the book with the portrait.

“You… You are coming with me….” He snatched the book and placed it into his satchel. As he made his way out, he felt a hand grab his arm and he quickly spun around, his eyes meeting green ones.

“You’re going to the monastery, are you not?” Seteth asked, letting him go. “I’d like to go with you, if that is alright. It’s been awhile since I’ve been there and I would like to see your work.”

“Sure, as long as you don’t get in my way,” He said, hiding his reluctance, “There is an organized chaos to how I work and I don’t need it anymore chaotic.”

“As you wish. As I said, I just wish to observe,” Seteth agreed with a grin. Claude clutched the satchel closer.

__________________________________________________

“How… appropriate,” Claude observed as he stared at the tombstone. Jeralt Reus Eisner was written on it along with his death date… but no birth date.

“The Blade Breaker,” Seteth told him, looking upon the tombstone as well. “He was assassinated. Died in Byleth’s arms.”

“.... She’s had a rough life, hasn’t she?” He could see it in his mind: the blue haired beauty cradling her father in her arms as he died. It…. It was raining. A girl with red hair stabbed him. Claude shook his head, returning to reality.

“She grew up as a mercenary, came to the monastery and taught… during the year she taught, she lost her father, fused with the goddess and witnessed the start of war,” Seteth explained. “Once she won the war five years later, she became the Queen of Fódlan, married the King of Almyra, ruled over the United Kingdom for 30 years before stepping down and retiring to a secluded area in Almyra.”

“So the latter half of her life back then… it was simpler? She was happy with the man she married?” He stayed focused on the tombstone. He dare not look at Seteth for fear that he may give away the real reason he asked the question.

“She was very happy,” Seteth explained, “Those two were…. quite the pair. Tactical geniuses. Fit together like puzzle pieces.”

“... Who took over the throne of Fódlan once they stepped down?” He knew the answer, but he needed to hear the name said.

“Altan, their eldest child. He was a wise leader that shared his parents’ ideals,” Seteth eyed Claude. He looked…. sad.

“Did they have any other children?”

“Sahar, who became the archbishop; her twin brother, Jeralt, who led the Knights of Seiros as his grandfather once had; and their youngest, Eyman.”

“What did Eyman do?”

“He wandered Fodlan as a mercenary until he disappeared after the deaths, or… supposed death I should say in the case of Byleth.”

‘Disappeared?!’ Claude thought to himself. He took note to look into Eyman. 

“I need to go do some research,” Claude excused, “I’ll be in the Monastery library. Please stay here and continue to oversee them for me, will ya? Thanks!” He winked at Seteth, leaving before he could argue.

__________________________________________________

Flayn laid out various objects in front of Byleth with a stack of notecards provided to her so she could match them. Byleth cautiously looked up at the green haired girl who returned the look with a reassuring smile.

“You need to learn what things are, Professor, so that you’ll eventually be able to merge with society!” Flayn encouraged. Byleth frowned.

“Need help with anything?” Robin asked from the door.

“The more help the merrier!” Flayn greeted. They entered the room and sat down next to Flayn, across from Byleth.

“I’ve had to do my fair share of tutoring before, so I”m glad to help,” they explained, “I’ve done everything that needs doing, but Chrom is busy so I can’t bother him. I would if I could.”

“He’s your husband, right?” Byleth asked, making sure she remembered things correctly.

“Yep, we’ve been married for about a year now,” Robin said with a smile. “He’s a moron, but… He’s my moron and I’m into it.”

“Alright!” Flayn clapped her hands together, “We’re teaching the Professor technology! What does the first notecard say?”

“Phone,” Byleth cautiously read, looking up at Flayn.

“Place the notecard by the object you think it is,” She happily instructed. She giggled to herself about the situation. She was having to teach her teacher.  
After a few minutes of repeating the process, Byleth placed all the notecards then looked back up at the two teachers. Flayn and Robin shared an uncomfortable look.

“... I got them all wrong, didn’t I?” Byleth asked slowly.

“Yyyyep,” Robin said slowly. They stood up and went and sat down next to Byleth. “Let me show you the correct answers.” After a minute or rearranging, the cards were now placed with the correct objects.

“I see…” Byleth looked the cards over again. “... I have them memorized.”

“Do you now?” Robin raised a brow before collecting the cards again. They mixed them up before handing them back to Byleth. “Try doing it again.” Byleth began placing cards without hesitation and before they knew it, she had gotten them all correct.

“Wow, Professor! That was really quick!” Flayn applauded.

“I have to be quick at learning things or else it could be detrimental to someone important,” Byleth brushed off.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to worry about that now,” Robin assured her. Robin leaned back and rubbed their lower stomach in thought. Byleth observed closely, remembering what Claude had said before.

“Claude said that you were expecting, is that true?” Byleth asked rather bluntly. Robin shot up, shocked and red faced.

“It’s not obvious is it?! Gods! Chrom doesn’t even know yet!” They said in a panic.

“I wouldn’t say it's obvious, it's just that Claude is perceptive,” Byleth assured them, “I just noticed that you did something that I would do when I was expecting.” Robin relaxed.

“My husband is not, luckily, cause I’m still coming up with a way to surprise him,” they sighed. “He’s gonna freak out when I tell him, but he’ll be fine later.”

“When I told me husband, he was ecstatic,” Byleth fondly remembered. She leaned back as well. “He made me motion sick with how much he spun me. He learned his lesson with the second pregnancy. With the third… we just felt blessed, as odd as it is to say considering the Goddess is fused with me.”

“How did you tell him?” Robin asked curiously.

“He had been working all day and I had taken the day off because I wasn’t feeling well. I pulled him off to the side when he was on his way to another meeting and told him then. He canceled the next meeting, citing that he was going to be a father and then dragged me off so we could be alone.”

“Gods, I can see Chrom being like that…” Robin laughed, “I’ll have to come to you for more advice then on husband wrangling.”

“If he’s anything like Claude, he’s gonna be the dorkiest father you can imagine,” Byleth laughed. Ronin’s brow’s furrowed.

“Your… Your husband’s name was Claude?” They asked slowly. Byleth stared back, trying to hide her nervousness. She realized her mistake.

“...It was…” She answered quietly.

“What was he like?”

“... He was a lot like the Claude you know…. Loved his schemes, loved uncovering secrets.”

__________________________________________________

Claude’s brows furrowed as he scoured several books in the library. None of them contained anything about Eyman von Riegan past the years he was a prince. Anything after he had left his life as a prince and wandered Fodlan as a mercenary was a mystery. Claude grumbled and pulled out the book he had brought with him.

Flipping through the book, he eventually found a single portrait of the boy, but only when he was young. He had bronze skin of an Almyran, but the bright green eyes and hair of the woman who was now staying at headquarters. Claude gently examined the curls of his own hair before looking back at the boy who shared those same curls. His heart pounded against his chest.

He began violently flipping through the pages, finding pictures of the other children. Altan, Sahar, and Jeralt. They all looked like him with their brown hair, dark green eyes and bronze skin. 

Angrily, he flipped back to the picture of Claude von Riegan with Byleth and Altan. He desperately looked for some sort of variation between the two of them, but in the end, the only difference he could spot was that the man in the portrait wore his hair slightly different and had two less piercings that he had. He swore at himself and began to pace.

“There’s no way,” He repeated to himself, “I’m not him. I can’t be…. He’s not me…” He banged his head on a wall as he tried to convince himself it was just a coincidence, just a strange twisted coincidence. He wasn’t seeing long lost memories, he just had an active imagination.

_Τhump. Thump. Thump. _

Claude froze. He slowly looked over and saw Seteth looking down at the book he had been looking at. He ran and closed the book.

“Did you need something?” He hissed as he shoved the book away into his satchel.

“.... You’re researching yourself,” Seteth said slowly, “You’re rememb-” Seteth was interrupted by Claude pushing him into a bookcase, hand over his mouth.

“Don’t you dare say I’m remembering things! I’m Claude! Just Claude!” He whisper shouted. “I don’t know what these visions are, but that’s all they are! They’re not memories! I wasn’t alive 700 years ago! I was born 23 years ago and lived on the streets as an orphan!” Seteth pushed his hand away from his mouth. Claude was shocked by how strong he was.

“I’ve been alive for longer than you can imagine,” Seteth argued, “I thought I knew the world, but if I’ve learned anything, especially from Byleth, its that anything is possible!” Claude clenched his jaw.

“.... Don’t tell her…..” He quietly begged. “... Don’t tell her I’m looking into this stuff….”

“What have you seen?” Seteth asked him. Claude let him go and leaned back against a table.

“... I saw a vision of me meeting her… then of learning from her… She got the sword…. I danced with her… I made a promise with her…. I… I saw that picture in the book and I saw me posing for it… a baby started crying and I soothed it. She thanked me for soothing them. When you started talking about Jeralt, I could see her cradling him. It was raining. A girl with red hair killed him.”

“Those are all things that happened,” Seteth confirmed, “Those are Claude von Riegan’s memories.”

“But he’s dead-!”

“Did you know we hired you because of how much you are like him? You are identical in nearly every way. You even have the same voice,” Seteth revealed. Claude stared at the ground.

“... I’m not him… I can’t be him…”

“I won’t tell Byleth a word, but please reflect on these memories- er, visions, as you prefer to call them. Perhaps they will help you figure things out.” Claude looked up at Seteth.

“You swear it? You swear you won’t mention a word to her?” Claude stared sternly into Seteth’s eyes. “I don’t want her to cry… because I am not the man she loved.”

“For her sake,” Seteth assured him, “I will not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so explanation: I’m an animation major and when I visual plot stuff, I’m basically watching a movie in my head, so when I write I feel like I have a more literal writing style cause I’m basically writing down what I’m seeing. I wish I could be more flowery. But, I’m also partially doing this so I can grow more confident in my story telling (cause I do have my own stuff) but what will most likely happen is that I will finish writing this, then come back and rewrite it so it feels more cohesive and more like a finished product.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walls that go up will eventually come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👻💀🎃HAPPY SPOOP DAY🎃💀👻

Claude began to avoid Byleth when he did not have to be around her, the ‘visions’ making him uncomfortable. The other night, he had dreamed of her cutting the sky open and triumphing over something deemed impossible, then having to watch her pass out, but Seteth confirmed that it truly happened. But even as he held himself at arm’s length, he still kept a close eye when she wasn’t looking. He wanted her to be happy, to be safe, but that involved him pushing her away.

Byleth began to notice his offness. She watched him drift away from her, stand far from her, and when they didn’t have to be together, he avoided her. She no longer knew what to do what to do with the time she had. She learned all she could from Flayn and Seteth was acting oddly. Even worse, she felt something begin to whisper at the back of her head. She couldn’t tell what it said, only that it made her feel guilty… sad. Fed up, she decided to blow off some steam. She approached Lissa.

“Excuse me,” she greeted her, “Do you guys have a place I can exercise here?”

“No, but there’s a gym nearby, but you’d have to talk to Claude about going since he’s in charge,” Lissa happily explained. Byleth slowly nodded, reluctant to ask Claude, but her want to blow of steam was greater than her reluctance. “Claude should be in his room right now. Do you remember where that was?” She nodded again. Lissa smiled and skipped off. Byleth let out a groan.

__________________________________________________

Byleth gently rapped on the door, quietly nervous about having to interact with him. She knew it would be awkward, everything considered, and she dreaded it. She heard the sounds of books closing and then quick shuffling towards the door. When Claude opened the door and his eyes met hers, he put up a fake smile.

“Hey, teach, need something?” He asked, his voice fake.

“I want to go to the gym,” Byleth explained, “If that is okay with you.” 

“Out of the question,” he responded swiftly, “too many people.”

“Is there anywhere else I can go?” She asked him, brows furrowed. “I need to hit something.” She watched as he clenched his jaw. He had a place in mind, but he was reluctant to take her.

“.... There is one place,” he admitted, “but I would have to go with you.”

“If we can go there, that would be appreciated. I promise I won’t bother you.” Claude leaned against the doorframe, looking down at her.

“Now what makes you think you’re a bother, teach?”

“You avoid me,” She spoke bluntly. He winced.  
“I’m not avoiding you, teach, I’ve been busy.” ‘Busy trying to figure out who I am.’

“I’m sorry for making assumptions,” she apologized. She kept an eye on him. She knew he had spoken a falsity.

“We’ll wait till it’s later, then we’ll go if that’s alright with you,” he explained, “People might get some ideas about us, but the crowd we don’t want to see you won’t be as active.”

“As long as I get to hit something.”

__________________________________________________

Claude kept her close as he led her to a venue. The silence between them was deafening when Claude wasn’t telling her directions. Byleth jumped when she felt him nudge her in the direction of an alleyway. She looked up at him.

“Trust me,” He assured her. She did trust him. He guided her down the alleyway and to a door on the side of the building. He pulled out a set of keys and opened it, motioning her inside first before he entered and locked the door behind him. Byleth lit a fire in her hands so she could see, but Claude quickly made her put it out.

“No-no-no!” He said with a panicked voice. “We don’t want the fire alarm to go off, now do we?” He turned and flipped on the light, revealing what the building contained.

“An archery range?” Byleth asked him, turning to him. He continued to prove how he was Claude.

“This is how I got myself out of being a street orphan,” He explained, “Someone noticed I had good aim, so they put a bow in my hand and I became a professional archer for a few years. Used the money I got from the gig and went to school. Bought this place once I had even more money so I could continue to play, remember my roots.” He led her further in and got his equipment out. “Do I need to show you how to shoot or do you know?”

“I know how,” She said, grabbing a bow and a quiver, “I had a very good teacher.” He led her to the targets.

“Show me what you’ve got,” He challenged her. Byleth drew an arrow and shot it quickly, hitting the target. It wasn’t in the middle, but it was close.

“Try showing me slower,” he said with a sheepish smile. Her speed astonished him. She drew it back, focusing on her target, then released the arrow. Bullseye. 

“Excellent, but what style do you use?” He asked cautiously.

“Barbarossa,” Byleth revealed.

“The style of the-“ He broke off in laughter, “The style of the Almyran royal family? You’re telling me you can shoot from on top of a wyvern?”

“I can- Not extremely well, my husband was better, but I can if needed.”

“You’ll have to show me one day, that sounds exciting!” Byleth nodded, turned back to the target. She unleashed the rest of her arrows, getting her frustration out.

“I hope I’m not the one you’re mad at cause… that,” he pointed to the arrows that were deeply imbedded in the target. “That would hurt.”

“I’m… I’m mad at everything….” Byleth went up to the target and extracted the arrows violently. “I’m mad at myself especially.”

“Why are you mad at yourself?” Claude removed the damaged target and replaced it.

“.... I thought I was going to die in that tomb,” she admitted, finally listening to the whisper at the back of her head, “I wanted to die in that tomb. I wanted to join my husband wherever he was. I just wanted to rip off the bandage of death instead of wait for it, because, as I said, I couldn’t bear to watch my children die because I thought I’d be alone…”

“.... And now Seteth and Flayn are here and you realize that you weren’t going to be…”

“Yes… and now….” Claude could see the raw pain on her face. “... I feel like I abandoned my children…. They were all grown… They all understood why I wanted to enter the tomb…. They told me they were okay with it…. But now I just feel like I abandoned them….” Tears began to flow down her face. Whatever wall Claude had attempted to build was now falling down. Somehow... he felt the same.

Claude paused, unsure of what to do, but he saw that she was in need, the reality that her children were gone truly having set in. He set down the arrows and slowly drew in the half goddess. Byleth stiffened, but with her mind flooded with the faces of her children, she gave into it, his arms feeling so familiar despite him not being the same person she once loved. 

He looked down at her. This is what he wanted to do before. When she cradled her father in her arms as he bled out. This is what he wanted to do. He wants to wipe her tears away, tell her he’s here, it’s him, the man she loves- the man who loves her.

Claude caught himself.

Those aren’t his thoughts.

Those were someone else’s.

‘I’m not Claude von Riegan,’ He reminded himself internally, swearing at himself. ‘You’re not the man she loved, you’re not the man who loved her. You’re just Claude. Claude… who feels so whole -so complete- holding her like this….’

“The last thing I saw,” she said, pulling back from his embrace, breaking his thoughts. She stared blankly at his chest. “... The last thing I saw was my son, Eyman… He looked… lonely….”

“.... Byleth….” Claude said quietly, calling her by her name for the first time in a while. “... I had spoken with Seteth…. I asked him about your family…. He… He told me that your son, Eyman went missing…” He couldn’t hide this truth from her, even if it hurt her. He was her son and she deserved to know. He could see worry fill her.

“He… went missing…?” Her legs grew weak and he had to catch her.

“I went ahead and looked into it, but there’s no information past the time he stopped being a prince,” Claude revealed, “Did anything happen to him in between the time he became a mercenary and when you entered the Holy Tomb?”

“.... One day… he got really hurt…. We’re not sure what hurt him… he didn’t even know… It took him a long time to recover…” She said revealed weakly. “Claude and I had to nurse him back to health. Other than that, he was just a mercenary as far as I know…”

“What did his injury look like?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

“.... It was… some sort of stab wound…. It wasn’t from a blade, but if it was, I’d be surprised…” Claude’s jaw clenched. He grabbed the arrows and the bow and he pulled her away from the target. He aimed and fired them quickly, the arrows striking the bullseye, then surrounding it, the last arrow hitting the exact middle, splitting the first that had landed. He let out a heavy breath.

“How could someone as high profile as a prince just disappear from history…” He asked aloud. He knew the answer. He wanted to know if she could figure out.

“.... The same way Seteth and Flayn did…” She realized quietly.

“Bingo…” Claude looked down at her. Her cheeks were streaked from her tears, but they had stopped flowing. Mindlessly, he reached down and wiped the streaks away. 

“... I need to talk with Seteth…” She said, her voice growing more steady.

“Want to go back or do you want to fire more arrows?”

“... I want to go back….” She looked more determined by the minute. He couldn’t help but begin to feel a flutter in his chest by how determined she looked.

“Then let’s go,” He dropped the bow to the ground, not bothering to put it away. He grabbed his supplies, offering her a hand before he turned off the lights. She took it.

__________________________________________________

On their way back, Claude urgently led her, making sure they kept a steady pace and her safety, but it was late and unwanted lurkers were about. Claude froze and stopped Byleth when he heard a familiar click come from behind them.

“Turn around slowly, hands up!” A man shouted at them. 

“Do as he says,” Claude told her. She copied Claude’s movements and they turned to face a ragged looking man pointing a weapon at them.

“Put down the gun,” Claude warned the man, calmly, “We don’t have any money.”

“I don’t believe you,” the man shouted, “turn out your pockets! I want proof!” Claude slowly reached into his pockets, nudging Byleth so she’d do the same. She turned out nothing, however, Claude pulled out a knife he had in his pocket. He was going to drop it so the man wouldn’t attack, but the man saw Claude pull out the knife and he fired, the shot deafening to Byleth’s ears.

She heard Claude cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Blood gushed from his chest. Before she could think, she had already begun to rewind time. The image of him on the ground, bleeding froze. She felt dizzy at the sight.

“Not again… I can’t lose him again!” She cried, finally admitting to herself that the man before her was the man she loved, just having somehow appeared in her life again. He was not a coincidence.

She turned back the hands of time.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

She stood there with her hands up, Claude standing next to her.

“Turn out your pockets! I want proof!” The man shouted. They both went to turn out their pockets. Byleth watched closely as Claude’s hand entered his pockets. When the knife began to emerge, she heard the man’s panic. She quickly launched a bolt of lighting at him. With the electricity still in the air, she could still hear a cry emerge from Claude. 

She saw the man fall to the ground, immobilized, but he had still managed to fire the weapon. Claude was injured once more, but instead of blood gushing from his chest, it gushed from his lower side. Byleth grabbed him, pulling him up as gently as she could while still being quick. She got him out of there. She rushed him back to the hq, using healing magic on him as she did in hopes of keeping him stable.

When she finally made it there, there were two people working: Miriel and Libra. A woman of science, and a man of the cloth.

“I need help!” Byleth shouted at them as she helped Claude in. He held his side as he looked up at them. They instantly took note of how pale he looked.

“Bring him back here!” Miriel commanded. Libra went to Byleth and began to help her carry Claude, joining her in using the healing magic on him. They placed him on a table in a back room and Miriel began her examination of him.

“He’s lost quite a bit of blood,” She murmured, frustration in her voice. She drew a sample of his blood and began examining it, commanding Libra to keep using magic on him. Her eyes grew wide when she received the results from the blood test.

“Is something wrong, Miriel?” Libra asked. Before she could answer, Seteth and Flayn entered the back room.

“What’s going on?! What happened?!” Seteth asked, his voice urgent.

“It seems our dear Claude does indeed have a crest,” Miriel revealed. “He has type AB blood, which is a universal acceptor, but there's a bit of a catch…. For him to receive blood, it’d be most beneficial for him to receive blood from someone with the same crest.”

“Oh no!” Flayn cried, burying her face in her hands.

“How are we supposed to ask the royal family for blood?!” Seteth grumbled, “They’re the only ones with the Riegan crest I can think of!”

“What makes you think it's the Crest of Riegan?” Miriel asked him, skeptically. “The crest we need is the Crest of Flames.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤔🤔🤔


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and words he couldn’t help but say

Claude felt a shiver go down his back when he heard the marching. A vast army was invading Garreg Mach. An army led by his classmate, Edelgard. She had declared war on the church. He agreed with her that the church needed change, that the church had been hiding stuff- but war? That was not the way to go about changing things.

He looked next to him for comfort. His beloved professor- his teach- stood there, sword of the creator in hand… Only she looked sad. She had taught Edelgard, admired her work ethic, and had spoken to her on numerous occasions because of the hidden pain she could see Edelgard hide.

“Teach, we’re at your command,” He told her, gaining her attention.

“I have one order for you all today,” She spoke clearly, maintaining her line of sight on the approaching army. “Every single one of you is to stay alive. If you die, that’s detention and a 10000 word essay on why you were wrong to die. Is that understood?”. The golden deer gave her their strongest battle cry. He, however, spoke calmly.

“There’s no way I’m going to let this kill me,” He said, “We can do anything with you here, teach. I believe that, truly, and I don’t believe in many things.” His teacher looked at him, breaking her long held gaze.

“Promise me you’ll survive this,” She said. There was an urgency to her voice he’d never heard before.

“I promise, teach,” He assured her, “I’m going to live through this. But so must you.”

“I promise as well,” She told him, breaking eye contact with him.

__________________________________________________

His heart dropped. He felt terror and grief wash over him. He saw her fall- or, rather, the aftermath of it. He saw the white dragon cry in pain as she fell from view. 

“... You promised, Teach….”

__________________________________________________

The first year was lonely. The Golden Deer had split up. He was alone in Derdriu helping with battle plans and politics. The Leicester Alliance was in chaos. Dimitri was gone and the Kingdom was struggling. The Empire marched onward.

__________________________________________________

The second year, he had grown accustomed to this new world they lived in- a world of war. More battle plans. More politics. The occasional visit from an old classmate. Oddly enough, despite being surrounded by people and receiving visits from his friends, he had begun to feel lonely.

__________________________________________________

The third year, as he gains control of the Alliance, he has to pause and realize the source of his loneliness: Byleth. It wasn’t that he missed his teacher, it was that he missed his friend.

“.... She promised me she wasn’t going to die…” he told himself. “If she promised, she meant it…. She’s not dead, I can’t allow myself to believe that anymore- not if I believe in her.”

In secret, he began to send out search parties for his beloved friend. If she was alive, she would be found. He believed that.

__________________________________________________

The fourth year did not provide much hope. No sign of his friend had been found. He closed his eyes. He ignored what everyone told him- that she was gone- and he focused on what they had once promised as a class: to meet back at the monastery in five years time. Oh, how he looked forward to that day. It gave him hope, even in the darkest of hours.

__________________________________________________

The fifth year. He stood in the goddess tower, looking upon the world. This is where they- just the two of them- had promised each other they’d bring about a new dawn. He felt himself grow warm at the memory of that night. How intimate it had been. How beautiful she had looked. How he had held her hand.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps, the sound of heels clicking against the stone stairs. When he turned, his heart nearly leapt from his chest.

__________________________________________________

“You overslept, teach…” Claude found himself mumbling. His eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with soft moonlight. His eyes met with startled ones. Her eyes were wide with confusion. He slowly sat up. “Pretty rude to keep a fella waiting like that, wouldn’t you say?”

“You don’t even realize what you’re saying, do you?” She asked, pulling away from him. Claude quirked his head.

“My friend, it’s been five…. years…..” Whatever smile that had been on his tired face went away. “... No it hasn’t… what….” He held his head. “.... I was shot….” His hand went to his side and he winced as he grazed his wound. “When was that?”

“The other day,” Byleth responded. She looked around them to ensure they were alone before moving closer. “What were you dreaming about?” She asked intensely. The determination that glinted in her eyes caught his.

“... How did you….” He began, looking back at his dreams, slipping back into his previous state of mind. He quirked his head. She could see the loopiness in him- his usually tight lips were about to spill. “... How did you survive the fall?” He moved closer to her, reaching out. Byleth froze when his hand cupped her face. “.... You fell… Off a cliff… You should be dead, my friend, but you’re not…. You’re alive…” 

“.... Who’s talking right now?” She asked him. She carefully grabbed his hand, removing it from her face, and held it in her hands. His eyes screamed confusion. “... What’s your name?”

“You know who I am, my friend,” he chuckled, brushing her off. “It’s me, Claude.”

“... What’s your full name?” She clarified.

“Claude von- no….” He whipped his hand away from her, slipping out once more. He held his head.

“Claude! _Just Claude_!” He said with determination. “I’m just Claude! Claude from Almyra! Claude with no family! Claude with-“

“The Crest of Flames,” Byleth interrupted. His gaze turned to her, his deep, green eyes burning into her bright ones.

“What?” He asked sharply.

“Claude with the Crest of Flames,” She explained. He continued to stare. Byleth broke eye contact, choosing to look at the floor instead. The intensity of his gaze was too much, even for her. “... Miriel ran a blood test. You had type AB blood, but it showed that you bore the Crest of Flames…”

“Why did she run a blood test on me?” He asked, determined.

“You had lost a lot of blood. You needed more.”

“... Who gave me blood?” 

“....”

“Who. Gave me. Blood?”

“.... I did….”

“Why you?”

“My blood was the most compatible because I also bare the Crest of Flames.”

“Why do I have it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did any of your children have it?”

“No.”

“Are you positive?”

“Altan, Sahar and Jeralt all had the Crest of Riegan, Eyman was crestless.”

Claude frowned. He leaned back, wincing as he did. He nudged her arm, gaining her attention again.

“... Sorry I got mad,” He apologized. “.... I’m weird about my personal information… Maybe its because I’ve always had to keep to myself to stay alive or because there’s not a lot to me other than orphan who got lucky… but I’ve always been just Claude-”

“Stop calling yourself that,” Byleth sniped, “You’re not just Claude… Especially not after what just happened.” She closed her eyes. Claude could see signs of emotion on her face. Melancholy.

“... What did I say? What’s important about what I just said?” He watched her closely. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at her lap.

“... It’s what my Claude said when I woke up… When we were reunited 5 years after the start of the war… five years after Garreg Mach and I fell.”

“Look, there is nothing special about me and I’m not him-!”

“I’m not so sure about that!” Byleth finally snapped. He was taken aback by her sudden change in volume. “... You sound just like him, you know? The way you talk, the things you call me- down to the very way you direct conversation. It’s just like him.” There was a long, demeaning silence.

“... You dreamed about me falling… Did you dream about anything else?”

“I dreamt of loneliness….” He freely admitted. “I was lonely… I watched five years go by, every second of every day of those five years, I was lonely.”

More silence.

“... Who am I?” He asked slowly. There was pain in his voice. Byleth could see the pain on his face. He was confused. He didn’t know who he was anymore.

“I don’t know… But you’re seeing my Claude’s memories…”

“CLAAAAUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEE!!!!!!” Lissa sang, busting through the door. The two of them made space between themselves and tried to compose themselves so that Lissa wouldn’t notice anything. “You’re awake!!! You had everyone worried sick!!!” She skipped over to him and checked him over.

“We’ll need to change your bandages soon, but for now,” she placed a phone by him. “You need to call the big boss! They’re worried about you!” Claude groaned, but accepted the phone. Lissa skipped out.

“Do I need to leave?” Byleth asked.

“No, you shouldn’t have to,” He sighed. “... Besides… I want you to tell me everything you know about Claude von Riegan…” Claude took the phone and dialed a number, putting the device to his ear as it dialed.

“Has something changed in the situation?” The voice on the other end asked.

“I’m alive, boss,” Claude greeted. He could hear his boss nearly drop their phone.

“C-Claude?! You’re alright?! When I heard you had been shot, I got worried…”

“Aww, good to know you care so much about someone you haven’t even met in person!” Claude laughed. 

“Don’t tease me,” the voice sniped, “Even if I’ve never met you in person, Claude, you’re very important to me. Understand that.”

“Aww, bossss,” He looked at Byleth and gave her a wink. She gave him a weak smile, not understanding a thing that was going on. “Don’t worry about me. After I got that blood transfusion from our special guest, I’m as good as new!”

“You…. w h a t?”

“Something wrong, boss?”

“I’m leaving Dagda as soon as possible!” He could hear intense shuffling on the other end. “I’m going to be at Garreg Mach as fast as possible- don’t do anything!” The call ended. Claude let his hand fall to the bed, brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” Byleth asked him.

“.... My boss… is coming,” Claude mumbled. “... They freaked out when I told them I got blood from you, so they’re on their way…”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Byleth watched him, trying to read what he might say next.

“... Me neither…” He realized. “... I need to know what’s going on with me before I get poked and prodded by someone I don’t know...” Byleth bit her lip.

“... If you’re anything like my Claude, you like schemes… Am I correct?” 

“... I can’t say I’ve ever resisted a good scheme…” he admitted, locking eyes with her. “Do you have a scheme?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Lay them on me.”

“Is there anything that triggers the memories?” Claude clenched his jaw. There was no use in denying it. Something about her made him an open book.

“... You do…. and sometimes places or objects…”

“Examples?” Claude looked around himself and found the book. He pointed to it.

“Grab that book and open it to the marked page,” his voice wavering as he instructed her. She grabbed it and opened it. He could see her eyes glitter with recognition of the painting.

“.... I remember this…” She said quietly.

“... I was reading through the book when I found it,” he admitted. “I had a vision of me standing behind you and then-“

“Altan started crying and you calmed him… Ignatz was painting us…” She looked at him and he nodded, confirming that that was what he saw.

“So you’re saying we should go check out places and things that might… trigger visions for me?”

“How does Derdriu sound?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derdriu of Thrones.

Seteth yawned as he awoke, his hair an absolute mess, and he himself nearly off the bed he was on. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, blinking a few times, then stretching, his old bones popping as he did.

“Do you have to be so loud, father?” Flayn yawned from her bed. She sleepily opened her eyes.

“I apologize,” He sighed, slowly fixing himself up, “I shall try to be quieter, Cethleann.” Flayn smiled to herself as she allowed herself to wake up. Seteth got ready for the day, coffee in hand, and sauntered into the main office space. 

“Morning, Seteth!” Lissa greeted. She bounced over to him and handed him a paper. 

“What’s this?” He asked, looking at it closely.

“It’s a list of duties you have to do!” She held back a snort at the word ‘duties’.

“Duties for what?” His eyebrows furrowed. It was too early for this.

“Claude’s left you in charge while he goes on vacation!” Seteth dropped his coffee, the mug shattering once it hit the floor.

“He WHAT?!” 

“He’s left you in charge!”

“No! He left?! He just got shot! He just recovered from being shot!” Seteth could feel his blood pressure going up.

“He said that going to a nice beach would help him recover even faster,” Lissa explained. “He brought Byleth with him, even though he’s made such a big deal about keeping her hidden. Said something about her needing to get some fresh air.” Lissa looked at Seteth closely. His face had grown completely pale. “Is something wrong?”

“... I need to make a phone call….” Seteth muttered in his shocked state.

__________________________________________________

Claude watched Byleth closely as they got off the plane. She clung to him uneasily, the experience of flying through the air at insane speeds unnerving her. It was…. extremely cute, to say the least, watching the usually stoic half goddess be so off put by something so commonplace as a plane.  
Once she got used to being back on the ground again, however, she let go of him, giving him his space. 

“How much money do you bet people think we’re honeymooners?” Claude laughed as he guided her out of the airport.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Byleth admitted.

“Let me rephrase then,” Claude said, amused, “How many people do you think we’re a newly wed couple on vacation right after they got married?”

“Oh, who knows,” Byleth said plainly. “I did, however, get married in Garreg Mach, then I came to Derdriu for a few days.”

“So you did go on a honeymoon!” Claude marveled.

“We were only there for a few days,” She brushed off, “We needed to make preparations before we headed off to Almyra for our second wedding. Claude wanted a big display for his people, so we had one.”

“I see it turned out well.”

“It turned out with Altan.”

Claude’s face flushed brightly at the thought. Byleth laughed, immediately causing his embarrassment to go away and be replaced with wonder. Her laugh was… magical.

“S-So, where are we headed first, my friend?” He asked her, changing the subject.

“During the war, Claude took me on a little tour of the city so we could relax between Round Table sessions. Those were…. the worst…. Especially because of-“

“Count Gloucester?” Byleth paused and looked up at him, eyebrow quirked.

“... Yes, Count Gloucester…. Did you have another memory or…?”

“I read about it in a book. Their nagging is of legendary levels,” He explained. A smile came to her face.

“Somehow, I believe that,” She chuckled. His heart grew even warmer.

“So, on this little… tour of the city, where shall we head first?” He stopped as they reached a line of taxis. She looked up at him.

“The harbor by the castle,” She explained. “That was where he took me first.”

__________________________________________________

“What a view…” Claude marveled as they approached the harbor. He knew the capital was famous for its location by the water, but as he got his first good view of the water, he found himself in awe of the capital.

“He took me here in between the Roundtable sessions so he could vent,” Byleth remembered. “He was so frustrated with the Counts that when he came out here, I had to stop him from whipping up a nausea poison.” She looked up at her modern Claude. “Does that ring any bells?” His lip twitched upwards as his eyes fluttered shut.

“I can’t let you poison them, Claude,” She attempted to say with a straight face. “They’d know it was you.”

“Oh, you can’t be so sure…” He kicked the stone ledge in front of them out of boredom. His eyes locked with the ocean before him.

“... It’s pretty…” She admitted, following his gaze. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much water before, though.”

“... Excuse me?” He turned to his old teacher. “The famed, well traveled mercenary, the Ashen Demon…. hasn’t seen this much water before?”

“Nope.”

“So you’ve never been to Derdriu,” He leaned back on the ledge, putting his focus completely on her. She shone in the sunlight.

“Never,” She leaned on the ledge next to him. She peered up, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“That means you’ve never seen the city…. well, if I know one thing,” He looked down at her, “That’s gonna have to change.” He jumped up, spun around, then offered her a hand. She eyed it cautiously.

“We’ll be back in time for the next meeting, I promise,” He told her, inching his hand closer to her. She gazed at his hands before flicking it up to his eyes. Maintaining eye contact, she took it, his heart fluttering with excitement as she did. 

“Very well,” She sighed, “Show me the city.”

“... Show me the city…” Byleth muttered quietly.

__________________________________________________

Claude felt as if he was walking on air as he guided Byleth through the Aquatic capital, his arm looped with hers. He had never made a pass on his old teacher, he couldn’t dream of being anything like Sylvain, but now, as he toured the city with her, he struggled to say anything that wasn’t in anyway romantic. His mind wanted to point out all the little shops, his heart wanted to shower her compliments. He swore at his heart for trying to step out of line.

‘After the war…’ he reminded himself every once in awhile. He cautiously toyed with the ring in his pocket. He’d been carrying it with him for, admittedly, longer than he should have considering he got it soon after she woke up from her slumber.

“I’m gonna go look at the stalls over there,” She grabbed his attention, “Wanna come with or are you still looking over here?” The stall before them had small fineries from Almyra, a simple necklace in the bunch catching his eye. 

“Yeah, go on,” He told her with a smile. “I’ll catch up in a second.” She followed his gaze briefly to the necklaces, but quickly averted her gaze. Claude could see that she was hiding emotions away behind her stoic face, but he avoided digging. She let go of his arm and went to the stall she had indicated before. The moment she let go, his heart felt as if it stopped beating. He missed her presence already.

As he purchased the necklace, he pocketed it right with the ring and began his search for Byleth. He scanned the crowd for his favorite green headed gal, but upon his scan, he couldn’t see her. Frowning, Claude began to search through the crowd, pushing and sliding his way through, but then something caught his eye.

A woman.

The woman was aggressively pulled around a corner by who he could only assume were men. His eyebrows furrowed and he decided to follow.  
“Not in my city…” He growled as he tailed them. He ran to the corner and whipped around it at top speed, only to find the woman by herself and out of breath, adjusting her clothes. He cautiously approached her. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked gently. She slowly turned around. The first thing that caught Claude’s eyes was the dark lipstick she wore. Odd for someone of her status.

“I’m fine! Thank you!” She approached him. There was a look in her eyes that screamed horror. “They heard your footsteps coming and they ran away before they could do anything horrendous.”

“They heard me over that crowd?” Claude’s eyes narrowed. He kept a close eye on the woman before him. She kept coming closer.

“They knew someone was coming at the very least,” She assured him, “And it was you!” She backed him into a wall. She was uncomfortably close.

“You don’t know who I am,” He told her, attempting to warn her.

“I know exactly who you are, Duke Riegan,” She hissed. Before he could push her away, she struck like a viper, her lips hitting his. He could smell the wolfsbane on her breath. As she pulled back and the realization hit, Claude could feel eyes burning into him. He glanced over and he saw Byleth standing at the opening of the alley. The look in her eyes screamed pain. She slowly turned and walked away.

“B-Byleth…” He muttered in a panic. He pushed the woman away, the woman drinking a vile of antidote. Moon’s Silver. He could recognize the strong scent. He had an antidote in his pocket that could tie him over, but he had all but forgotten about it. He was focused on what really hurt. Byleth.  
“Byleth!” He shouted as he followed her. She turned around, staring at him.

“Claude, today was lovely,” She said sternly, “But if your heart belongs to someone else, please don’t lead me on in such a way.” 

“Byleth, please,” He looked at her desperately. He was growing paler by the second. “That’s not what you think it was. I didn’t want that. She assaulted me.” Before Byleth could question it, she was already flying to him, catching him before he could hit the ground.

“What’s wrong with you?!” She asked him, looking him over. He was sweating, shaking, and felt nauseous.

“The woman had wolfsbane on her lips,” He managed to get out. “In my back pocket, there’s a vile. It’s not the antidote, but it’ll tie me over!” Byleth sat him up and dove into his pocket, grabbing the vile and opening it. Byleth could see he was losing consciousness, so she leaned him back and placed the vile to his lips, pouring it in. She watched his eyes grow heavy and shut.

“Claude…?” She asked desperately. He didn’t respond verbally, but his hand went up to hers. She saw his breathing slowly regulate and his sweating stop. She sighed. He was okay.

Byleth directed guards in the direction of the woman before looking back down at Claude, who she cradled in her lap. She was about to let go of her hand when she felt something shift in his. 

Carefully, she turned his hand over and examined its contents. A necklace. The necklace he’d been looking at earlier. She was about to secure it in his   
hand once more, when she felt him nudge her once more. His eyes opened just enough so she could see the glint of sunlight that had hit them. He nudged her hand again. She slowly took the necklace, his poison riddled head nodding as she did. She rolled her eyes, putting the necklace on.

“... Worry more about yourself than me, you idiot….” She slowly got up, hoisting him up and over her shoulders.

“Let’s get you that antidote…”

__________________________________________________

“.... I was poisoned in this alleyway with a kiss,” Claude said, opening his eyes. Byleth stood next to him, holding his arm tightly. She had made sure he hadn’t wandered anywhere he shouldn’t have in his vision.

“I thought you bought a necklace for someone you liked. Seeing you with her… really didn’t help,” She admitted. “It hurt to see you with someone else, but in the end…” She pulled out a necklace from her shirt. “You gave it to me because I’m a dumbass and didn’t realize you bought it for me.”

Claude stared intently on the necklace. It was the exact one from the vision. He sighed, finally looking around himself.

“How long was I in the vision?” He asked her.

“A while,” She spoke nonchalantly, “but I made sure you were okay.”

“Thank you….” he let the silence take over, not knowing what else to say.

“..... As odd as it is to admit, that day I was overwhelmed with emotions. I didn’t know what to feel,” She looked over at him. “And it was all because of you.”

“... So was I…” He laughed. “.... I had the ring you are wearing in my pocket.” Byleth quickly looked to the emerald ring on her finger before looking back up at him.

“.... I got it a few weeks after you came back… I had decided that early on that my feelings towards you weren’t just admiration.”

“.... That sounds like something he’d do….” She laughed to herself. The use of the word ‘he’ and not ‘you’ snapped him back to reality.

“... Where to next?” He asked, hiding his pain. He hated himself for hurting. He wasn’t him.

“Are you alright with swamp lands?” Byleth asked him slowly. He looked down at her, eyebrow quirked, but a fire of interest in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is coming out later. Every time I’d try to write, my friends did the creative writing version of cock blocking, or more appropriately put, writer blocking.


	10. Chapter 10

The field before them was massive. It was beautiful. It…. stank. Byleth didn’t blink an eye, but Claude’s nose was scrunched to a nearly comical level. The land before them was a swamp marsh.

“What’s so important about this place?” Claude asked, trying not to let the stench overpower him.

“Have you heard the story of Nemesis, the King of Liberation?” She responded. She led him further into the swamp lands.

“Of course I have, he’s one of the biggest subjects you study in history,” He retorted. Byleth stopped walking once they reached a small section of mostly dry land.

“This is where Claude and I defeated him once and for all,” She finally explained. 

“Something tells me you did more of the work there,” he laughed, but Byleth kept a straight face.

“If it weren’t for his skill Failnaught and his mouth, I’d have died.” She turned to him. “Feeling anything yet?” He sighed and walked further into the field. He closed his eyes, but nothing came to him. Not yet.

“Do you have anything that could help jog my memory?” He shouted, turning back around. When he turned back, he saw Byleth standing there her armor, sword of the creator drawn. She ran at him, preparing a strike. Claude jumped out of the way, hearing a growl from behind him. Byleth charged past and her sword collided with it’s phantom. The King of Liberation snarled and kicked her away.   
His eyes began to scan for a vantage point. They met with a hill that ended with a sharp cliff. He ascended it as quickly as he could, taking aim and beginning his assault on the long dead ‘king’.

“You are all pathetic weaklings!” The King hissed, “You lack the courage to challenge me in lone combat!”

“Yet we have the strength to scale the walls between us!” Claude retorted. He drew another arrow. “To reach out our hands in friendship… so we can open our true hearts to one another!” Claude’s mind clicked when the perfect scheme came into fruition. He fired into the sky and jumped from the cliff. “That’s how we win!” 

He charged at the old king, but was haphazardly knocked aside as he got close. Byleth took his place and resumed her assault. Despite all the pain, a smile came to his face as Byleth went to collide her sword with it’s twins. The arrow he had shot before came down and pierced the king’s arm, causing him to shriek in pain. When the twin swords collided, Byleth’s won and shattered it’s phantom, slicing the man’s chest.

“Future historians will refer to this day as the new dawn of Fodlan,” Claude told his beloved friend as he got up. Byleth sheathed her sword and met his gaze, a smile coming to her battle worn face. “Of that…” Byleth approached him. “I have no doubt.” She offered him a hand. It was a simple gesture, but it said more than a thousand words.

“It’s up to you now, teach… As for my path,” he told her. He held her mind breaking gaze. He was at a loss for words. A chuckle emerged and all he could think to do was pull her in for a tight hug.

“.... As for my path… Let’s meet at the goddess tower later… shall we?” He asked her quietly. Byleth, who’d been shocked by his sudden gesture, simply nodded against his shoulder. As he let go of her, the two of the were rushed by healers, soldiers, and golden deer, the two being forced apart.   
As Claude got pushed away and towards a place to sit down so his wounds could be tended to, his hand went to his pocket. His heart ached as he fumbled with the ring that resided there, burning a hole. Tonight, it would either be placed on the finger of the woman he loved so much it hurt, or it would remain there forever.

“Claude….. CLAUDE!” Byleth shouted at him. He spun around and looked at her. She was back in modern clothing. She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you alright?”

“... I saw the battle,” he explained. He looked around himself, assuring himself that the field was in fact devoid of people. “... We defeated him… then I hugged you…. I’m assuming you said yes?”

“To what?”

“I asked you to go to the goddess tower with me. I’m assuming I asked you to marry me?”

“.... Yes… I said yes…” She replied, scanning him wearily.

“... Is something wrong?” He asked her, taking quick notice. 

“... You were so vehement that you weren’t him… that these weren’t memories… just visions… but here you are now… referring to him as yourself… referring to them as memories…” She said slowly. Realization struck him. He hadn’t noticed the change.

“....They started so simple… dream-like…. I guess I could detach myself from them,” he stared at the ground. “.... But these newer ones… They feel so real… as if I am actually there. I forget everything about who I, just Claude, am… and I remember everything that Claude von Riegan was… In those brief moments, I become 100% him. The only thing that snaps me out of them is you.”

“... I want to think you’re him, I really do…” Byleth admitted. “To have him back… it would mean everything to me.”

“....These memories… I think…. I think I’ll eventually become him…” he admitted. Byleth expected to see stress on his face, but for some reason, he appeared perfectly calm. “...I’ll still be me, of course, but I’ll have his life experiences with me as well….”

“... You’re saying you’ll fuse?” Byleth thought back on her own experience with fusion. The small goddess’s fragmented memories echoed within her own mind, but they were just fragments. Most of the memories she had except for one were more impressions than anything. Feelings. But the one’s Claude had were complete and detailed.

“In a way, yes,” he admitted. He looked at her, determination in his eyes.

“What’s the next memory location?” 

“The capital of Almyra, Antalya.”

__________________________________________________

All eyes were on the stranger that stood in the headquarters. No one asked a question, but everyone instantly understood the importance of the person who now stood before them- it was if the king of Fodlan was before them.

“We’re not sure where they went,” Seteth reported, “we do not have the resources to check everything.” The person shifted.

“I might not know where they’ve gone,” there was a tenseness to their voice. “... But I do know where the two of them will end up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest apologies on the late update! Between a photography and a film project, a bullshit math test and Pokemon Sword, I haven’t really been able to sit down and actually write this week. My Photography is due on Monday and my Film is due later this week, so hopefully my writing will become more regular, especially since I’m already five gyms deep into the new game and I didn’t even play today. (And by today, i mean Saturday, even though it is 5 am on Sunday and the only reason i am still awake is because i drank a monster energy drink and sheer will power)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the shortness of last chapter.

Claude stared at the bill he held in his hand. It was quite on the expensive side, but if they wanted to get into the castle that towered over the capital of Antalya, they needed to pay the entrance fee to get inside. 

“This little past life memory road trip we’re having is… starting to add up cost wise…” He said with a frown. Byleth looked up at him.

“Do you want the memories or not?” She asked him, eyebrow quirked. She knew the answer to the question already.

“Ugh, I do….” He sighed. “.... I need answers… and I can only get them from these… memories….”

“Exactly, now follow me, I know my way around this place,” Byleth began to lead him through the castle. There were only a few places one could not go when the current monarch of the United Kingdom wasn’t there, but when they were, the castle was just about locked up.

__________________________________________________

Claude found himself awestruck by the windy-ness of the castle. The layout of the corridors hardly made any sort of logical sense, but somehow, his green haired companion still knew her way around.

“So, why is it like this?” He asked her quietly, “The corridors, I mean. Why are they so… weird?”

“Back in the day, there were a lot of assassination attempts on the royal family,” She explained calmly. “Especially on Claude since he was biracial. He got poisoned a few times while we were married, but he always carried antidotes on him for the occasion.”

“We’re there any attempts on your children?”

“... A few… but they followed in their father’s footsteps…” Byleth paused and looked back at Claude. “Give me a heads up if you start feeling anything. This castle is a potential memory trigger for you.”

“Will do, friend,” He replied with a smile. Byleth slowly turned away, taking note of the nervousness she could see in his eyes that he attempted to hide from her. 

As she continued to lead him, Claude looked around himself, a general sense of deja vu hitting him. No memories were triggered, but he felt at home in the place that surrounded him.

It was only when they passed a courtyard that he felt himself begin to slip.

“B-Byleth…” He said, grabbing her attention. His eyes were locked on a small green haired boy that stood in the middle of the courtyard. He blinked a few times, adjusting to memory. He looked over to where she had stood, but she was now turning a corner with guards, a meeting having to be done with the church leaders. He felt sorrow come over him as she left his sight. The boy remained.

“Eyman!” He called out to his son. He caught the boy’s attention as he approached. The shy boy’s eyes lit up as much as they could and he closed the distance, rushing to his normally busy father.

“Papa,” The melancholic child greeted. “Do you remember what today is?” 

“Of course I do…” Claude leaned down and picked up his son, his back aching slightly as he did. The boy beamed brightly as he looked at his father. “Happy fifth birthday, Eyman.” The kids smile grew as wide as it could and he hugged his father.

“Can we do the thing today?” He asked quietly. Claude sighed.

“... I suppose we can… Just don’t tell your mother, okay?”

__________________________________________________

Claude secured the harness to Eyman, and then to himself as his wyvern was finishing getting saddled up. Eyman stared at the white beast with awe and wonder.

“Remember her name?” Claude asked as he mounted his long time companion.

“Beruka!” Eyman replied as he get settled onto the saddle in front of his father. Claude wrapped an arm around the five year old.

“Ready to fly?” Claude asked. Eyman nodded determinedly. Claude laughed. “Hold on, son! Beruka, çıkar!” He gave the white wyvern a nudge with his foot and she took off. Eyman gasped and clung to his father’s arm, but his fear was quickly replaced with excitement as they began to fly.

“Papa!” Eyman giggled as they soared.

“You like it, Eyman?” Claude looked down at his child, Eyman nodding furiously. It was the most excited Claude had ever seen his youngest. With the biggest grin on his face, he began to perform tricks on the wyvern, a tight arm wrapped around his already well harnessed son as he performed them. When he could see Beruka begin to grow annoyed with the tricks, he decided to simply fly around and show the young boy the world from above.

“... Papa…?” Eyman broke a long silence that had formed as they flew.

“Yes, Eyman?”

“Why do you look sad when you look at Mama sometimes?” Claude felt his heart stop. Eyman was more observant than he thought.

“... If I’m being honest, Eyman…” Claude focused on the sky before him, not able to look down at the eyes that stared up at him. “... It’s because I know that there will be a day when I won’t be able to make your mother smile. Making her smile is my favorite job, and knowing that one day I’ll have to retire from it makes me sad.”

“Don’t worry, Papa,” Eyman said quietly. “I’ll make Mama smile for you.” He was only five, but he understood what his father meant. He was sharp enough to know.

“It’s gonna have to be a family business,” Claude explained as he began to descend from the sky. “.... One that is passed down for generations and generations…”

__________________________________________________

Claude watched as Eyman left. The small boy walked behind a pillar, Claude slowly following. When he emerged, he was no longer a small boy, but a teenager. His bright green hair and eyes popped against his darker skin and his black clothes.

“Altan!” The teenager greeted a man nearly 20 years his senior. Eyman’s older brother spun around, a wide grin growing on his face as he jogged over to his family. Eyman was engulfed in a giant hug as Claude watched with Byleth at his side.

“Why didn’t you tell me you guys were coming to visit?!” Altan asked excitedly. He let go of his brother and greeted his parents.

“We’d thought we’d surprise the King of Fodlan,” Claude replied, his voice sounding older. He looked down at Altan’s hand and saw Failnaught firmly held in it. “Are we interrupting training?”

“I was about to go train, yes,” Altan replied, “But you guys are more important. What do you want to do while you’re here?”

“Let’s have a little archery contest,” Eyman suggested, looking back at his family. “We’re all proficient in it. It could be fun.”

“Really? That’s what you want to do?” Altan asked with a furrowed brow.

“It’s not an awful idea if you’re up to it,” their mother shrugged.

“It’s been a while since I’ve humbled you two, so you know I’m up to it,” Claude said with a smile. Altan sighed. 

“Alright, alright… I suppose…” He gave in. The family traveled to the shooting range and began taking turns shooting at a target with the same bow.  
Despite his age, Claude came out on top with perfect scores, followed by a tie between Eyman and Altan, and then his beloved wife.

“I always come in last in these… unless Sahar is participating,” Byleth sighed.

“You just don’t have any archery genes, my star,” Claude laughed. He went up to his wife and pulled her into a side hug, Byleth resting her head on his shoulder.

“I would’ve beaten you, Eyman, if I had gotten to use Failnaught,” Altan sighed as he picked up the heroes relic.

“You know that’s not fair,” Eyman argued, “I can’t use it.” Altan approached Eyman and held it out to his brother.

“You never know, Eyman,” Altan argued, “Maybe you’re just a really, really late crest-bloomer.” Eyman eyed the bow before furrowing his brows as he looked up at his brother.

“You’re joking, right?” He scoffed. “You want to see if it reacts?”

“You never know,” Altan repeated. Eyman’s eyes fell back to the bow. He took a deep breath as he reached out to grab it. Everyone held their breath. Eyman laughed as he held the bow. It had lost its red glow the moment it transferred to his hands. Altan looked more disappointed than Eyman.

“What did you expect, Altan?” He asked his brother as they began to walk back towards their parents. “I’m crestless, just as I’ve always been.” Eyman turned back to Altan and reached out to hand it back to him.

A frown on his face, Altan went to grab it, but was interrupted when an arrow flew into his shoulder, whirring past Eyman head. Altan fell to the ground, but quickly took cover, their parents doing the same. Eyman had panicked and dropped Failnaught as he himself took cover from the assassin. 

“Altan!” He cried out. Altan groaned and he looked at the arrow. It wasn’t safe to pull out, lest he’d bleed, but just to be sure, he pulled a vile out from his pocket full of a clear liquid and drank it. Both of their eyes fell on Failnaught, the only weapon around. Eyman’s eyes slowly met Altan’s.

“... Don’t you dare try it,” Altan warned his brother. Eyman looked over and saw that neither of his parents were in position to take action either, his mother making sure his father was okay.

“You’re the King of Fodlan, I have to,” Eyman said calmly. Another arrow whirred by and Eyman took his chance.

“Eyman, don’t!” Altan shouted angrily. Eyman grabbed the sacred bow and ran out into the open. He readied the bow, found the assassin, and launched it. He felt satisfied when the arrow hit its mark, taking out the assassin. There was only a moments peace, however, for a great amount of pain surged throughout Eyman’s body as divine punishment for he, a crestless one, to use such a weapon. He fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

“Eyman!” Byleth cried, realizing what happened. Claude looked at his wife, seeing the horrified look in her eyes as she recalled what happen to those who were crestless that used heroes’ relics. 

Eyman was about to return to his family when another arrow whirred by. The second assassin. Eyman quickly took them out as well, breathing hard as he did. He quickly made his way back to his family. As soon as he returned to safety, his mother was quickly catching him in her arms as the second wave of intense pain hit him, causing him to black out.

__________________________________________________

When Eyman woke up, he found himself surrounded by his family. His mother and father looked especially happy when they saw his eyes flutter open. Altan, however, looked infuriated.

“You scared us,” Claude told his son. Eyman sat up, recalling what happened.

“Sorry about that… It needed to be done, however,” Eyman explained. He expected an argument from his parents, however as he looked at them, they wore a painful expression that told him they knew he was right. His mother especially.

“It was foolish of you!” Altan yelled at his brother. “You are the Prince of Fodlan! What would we have done if it Failnaught killed you?”

“What would we have done if the King of Fodlan had died, huh?” Eyman argued back.

“I was going to be fine! I just needed a moment! I could have taken them out!” 

“No you couldn’t have! Not with where they shot you!”

“I would have been okay in the end! I could be healed. Eyman, you almost died using that bow! If you had turned into a demonic beast, there would be no healing you from that!”

“Why do you care so much, Altan! I saved your life! That’s all that matters! You’re the King of Fodlan! I could disappear tomorrow and nobody but you guys would care! I am the crestless fourth child of the throne! You are the crest gifted first born of the ‘new dawn’ who is, as I keep having to remind you, the King of Fodlan! Sahar is the fucking Arch Bishop of the Church of Seiros with Jeralt at her side as the commander of the Knights of Seiros, both of whom are crest bearers! Me?!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “... I’m just a crestless Prince turned mercenary.”

“Mercenary?! You want to be a mercenary?! You’re a prince, Eyman! I forbid it!”

“Save the parenting for your own kids, Altan!” Eyman snapped. “Besides, I already have mother and father’s blessings on the subject!”

“He’s lying!” Altan turned to his parents who sat quietly.

“It’s what he wants,” Byleth explained to her eldest. “He’s joining the remnants of my old band.”

“It’s his way of making a difference,” Claude added. “He wants to help people on a personal level, not a soldier, knight, or prince level.”

“He’s 18!” Altan argued.

“And I was living that life from the time I was a baby till I was 21. He’ll be fine, Altan, I promise. He’s well trained and he’ll be surrounded by good fighters,” Bylethassured her son. She went over to him and cupped his face. “I promise you. Your brother will be fine.” He gave his mother an uneasy look before looking back to his brother. Eyman looked upon his brother with determination. Altan couldn’t win this fight.

__________________________________________________

“Eyman was… something,” Claude said quietly. Byleth stood next to him as they stared at an empty room that had once been an infirmary.

“He was usually calm and reserved, but when it came to proving himself and being something, he was determined and could get a bit hot headed…” Byleth explained. 

“I could see that… He must’ve hated not having a crest.”

“He thought he wasn’t as useful as he could have been, but that’s what drove him to be a mercenary. He wanted to be as useful to people as he could be.”

“What was he trying to prove?”

“That he could be anything.”

“... Where to next?”

“Claude and I’s final home… Where we lived in peace and quiet… Away from the world and its prying eyes…”

__________________________________________________

As Claude closed his eyes as their driver took them to their destination, a small voice appeared at the back of his head.

“You’re so close,” It said. “Soon, you will remember all and why you have returned to this world.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are found

The smell of pine filled the air. A gentle breeze flowed through the air, causing her bright green hair to fly into her face. Byleth tucked it behind her ear as she took in her surroundings. They had remained remarkably unchanged from when she was last there. 

“It feels like I was just here,” She muttered quietly. “....I left when he did.”

“... Are you okay with being back here?” Claude asked her slowly. “It has to be a fresh wound for you, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” She turned to him, a meek smile on her face. It screamed thousands of emotions at him, but the loudest was bittersweet. He didn’t press any farther, but offered his companion an arm. She eyed it skeptically.

“The terrain may be a bit rough,” he lazily excused. She rolled her eyes, but accepted his arm anyways. He smiled to himself as they began their walk towards the centuries old estate.

“We have a lot of memories of this place,” She explained as they walked. “We lived her for nearly 25… 30 years. They were peaceful- well, mostly peaceful that is.”

“What made it mostly?” He looked down at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she recalled a memory.

“Eyman had to reside with us for a few months. He had nearly lost his life to some… beast.”

“I remember you telling me about this at the archery range. Some sort of stab wound, right?”

“Yes… He was carried to our doorstep by his fellow mercenaries…”

__________________________________________________

Claude’s head shot up from his nap as there was a series of loud bangs at the door. Byleth gently moved his head from her lap and helped him sit up.

“I’ll get it, just stay here,” She told him. She could see the disappointment in his eyes from feeling useless due to his age. If there was a danger on the other side of the door, she was the better one of the two to handle it. His eyes watched her until she was out of sight.

When she got to the door, there stood men she recognized as men in Eyman’s band. Her brows furrowed, but before they could explain themselves, she could see her son laid out on a stretcher, healers constantly on him, a gaping wound in his chest.

“Bring him in!” She burst. She stepped out of the way, letting the men in, and then trailing the healers and her son. She could hear her husband’s confusion as a series of soldiers flooded their house, but then he too began to follow them once he saw his youngest son. They brought him to an unused bedroom in the house and set him down, the healers still healing.

“What happened to him?!” Claude cried as he hovered over his son’s bed.

“We’re not sure, your highness!” One of the soldiers informed him. “One moment, he was fighting some… sorcerer or something, and then the next we hear him scream and he has this wound!” 

“What kind of spell did they use?!” Byleth questioned angrily.

“We’re not sure, your highness! They had gone into a separate room!” Another answered. “We’ve had healers on him for days, but he still hasn’t recovered in the slightest! All we’ve been able to do is keep him stable! We weren’t too terribly far from here, so we figured you were our greatest hope for his survival!”

“I-I might’ve been the archbishop, but I wasn’t the most prolific with healing magic! There are certainly better peo-”

“My Queen,” One of the healers interrupted, “Our greatest hope is blood! It’s experimental, yes, but he’s lost a terrible amount of it and he needs either yours or his highness’s blood.” Before Claude even said a word, Byleth spoke up.

“Use mine! I have plenty!” The healers looked to each other before nodding in agreement. They took the ex queen aside and began the process of extracting her blood. The sensation was unlike any Byleth had ever felt, but her eyes were locked on her son's face. He was pale, sickly looking… childlike. There was something childlike about the man in front of her, despite him having surpassed her in physical age by 4 years. In the end, however, he was her son. 

Claude squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. A pit had formed in his stomach as he also looked at the green haired man before them. The child that could have been anything was possibly on their deathbed too young.

As the process neared completion, Byleth and her husband could see the color begin to return to his cheeks, his breathing ease. The wound that refused to heal, began to heal under the light of the healing magic.

“By the goddess!” One of the mercenaries exclaimed in relief. “He’s gonna make it!”

It was one month later, when he was able to retain consciousness for any reasonable amount of time. His band, except for a few healers, had gone on ahead, taking up jobs around the area to keep money flowing in while he was absent. Once one of the healers had finished changing his bandages and left, Byleth walked in and sat down next to him on the bed. He couldn’t look at his mother.

“... Let me guess… You’re siding with Altan now… I’m not allowed to go back to mercenary work?”

“No, I’m letting you, despite how much I want you to stay here,” She explained. She took his hand and he met her piercing gaze with his own.

“I’m… surprised…. I know I gave everyone quite the scare there…” He admitted.

“... What happened to you… What gave you that?” She pointed to the bandaged section of his chest. The gaping wound that had been there was still healing, but was beginning to scar up.

“....If I’m being honest… I don’t know…” He shivered, remembering the incident. “The sorcerer I fought yelled something about agarthan magic and the wonders of divine blood. He drank something, then everything went black…” She could see her son stiffen, his jaw clench.

“I’ve never felt more alone than I did in that void… that darkness that surrounded me… I felt lost and hopeless.. It was your voice and father's voices that brought me back. I heard your loving words…”

“It was my blood that saved you,” Byleth explained. “They performed an experimental surgery and it saved you.” Eyman sat in surprise, but brushed it off with a chuckle.

“Either way, you saved me, mother. I… I thought I was a goner… I wasn’t ready to go yet… I had too many plans…”

“You sound like your father,” She scotched in closer to her son, wrapping an arm around him and drawing him in. “... During the war, he was too busy- had too many things he wanted to do- he was too busy for everything, even death.”

“... Sounds like father…”

“Yeah, sure that’s true,” Claude said as he walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. “But your mother made sure I took time off. Which is what you need to do for awhile.”

“I need to rejoin the band as soon as possible!” Eyman argued.

“But they need their leader alive,” Byleth argued calmly. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know you want to run back out there and help them, but they need you alive and fully recuperated. You wouldn’t want to survive this then be taken out by some random bandit with a bow and arrow.” Eyman couldn’t argue with his mother.

“I suppose you’re right…” He sighed. Claude patted his shoulder, a smile on his face.

“Stay as long as you need to- with a minimum amount of time set by your mother and I, of course.” He rolled his eyes at his white haired father. 

“We love you, Eyman.”

__________________________________________________

“He was so determined to get back to being a mercenary, he nearly killed himself trying,” Byleth shook her head as she finished her story. Claude blinked a few times. Her story was so vivid to him. She looked over at him and immediately recognized the hazy look in his eyes he got whenever he dipped into a vision.

“... Were you seeing what I was describing?”

“It was like I was remembering what you were describing,” he waved off. “It wasn’t as intense as the previous ones, but It was like I was looking back on something I experienced.” She let out a sigh and let go of his arm. She saw the disappointment on his face when she did, but his disappointment was quickly replaced with tension as her piercing gaze met his eyes.

“What is your name?” She asked him.

“Claude von Riegan,” He said without hesitation.

“Can you say that without second guessing yourself?”

“My name is Claude von Riegan,” He spoke with more determination. “I was born on the 24th of the Blue Sea Moon in 1163. You were my teacher at the officer’s academy at Garreg Mach Monastery while I was House Leader of the Golden Deer. We were separated for five years when you fell from a cliff while Edelgard assaulted the monastery. You returned on the night of the Millenium festival. We fought the empire. We fought those who slither in the dark. We united Fodlan and Almyra with marriage- which I proposed to you at the Goddess tower. Two years later, we had Altan. Even later, we had the twins, Sahar and Jeralt. When we were in our forties was when we had Eyman.” He moved closer to her and took her hands in his.

“I was always afraid, from the moment I realized you were immortal, I was afraid that there would be a day you wouldn’t smile, when you’d be alone, because I couldn’t be there for you… Which is why I tried to make the most out of my time with you.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, taking a deep breath.

“... I really want to believe it's you… The man I loved from so long ago… I want him back with me…” She looked up at him, fear visible in her eyes. “I just need to know how you’re back. What brought you back? Why are you back?”

“That’s a question I’m asking myself….” He looked to the ground. “It’s so strange… all the memories are there. I can remember the life that was lived and the life I live… They’re both so clear to me. They nearly flow into each other, there is just one missing piece…”

“... We’re about to go into the home in which you died,” She spoke frankly. “Perhaps you’ll find that missing piece in there?” He blinked a few times, taking in the fact she was now properly addressing him as the same person she once knew. He smiled softly.

“Hopefully.”

__________________________________________________

The house finally came into view, a wave of nostalgia rushing over both of them. The building was old, but wore it’s age with grace as it had been well preserved over the centuries, which shocked Byleth especially. She expected to find it in ruin. Their eyes met, both having the same question on the tip of their tongues.

“Who’s doing the upkeep on this place?” Claude finally verbalized. They both slowly moved closer to the building before his arm shot out and halted her. Byleth was about to question him before she saw his gaze was locked on something. She followed it slowly, finally seeing the tire tracks that were on the ground and let out to a path they had not taken.

“... Someone might be in there….” He realized.

“Or they might not be… Those tracks lead away…” She reasoned.

“Either way, we need to be careful…” He began to walk again, slower. Byleth drew out the Sword of the Creator from her bag. When they got to the door, Claude gave it a quick knock, but when there was no answer, he looked back at her.

“... Open it…” She answered. He turned back and slowly twisted the unlocked door. He quietly swung it open and entered, Byleth following. She let out a huff as she examined the inside: it was the same- save for the modern amenities added.

“I’ll go upstairs,” Claude told her, “You check the bottom floor.”

“Are you comfortable splitting up like that?” Her eyes screamed concern. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I have a scheme always at the ready, By,” He told her, “You should know this by now.” She shook her head, her eyes rolling as she began to scan the first floor. He took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs. Despite the home having been intruded upon, he still felt calm. He felt at home in the place.

Room by room, he carefully checked, knife in hand, just in case anyone popped out at him, but as he approached the master bedroom, he grew wary. The door was closed, unlike the others. There was a breeze that blew out from under the door. If someone was in there, they had the balcony doors open. 

Claude took a deep breath. He checked behind him, Byleth still not there. He could hear the faint sound of her shuffling through the house beneath him. One more deep breath, and he worked up the courage to open the door before him.

Soft sunlight filled the room along with the smell of Almyran pine needles. The balcony doors were wide open, the soft, golden curtains fluttering as a breeze caught them. He slowly approached a chair that was slowly rocking on the balcony, it’s back to him. He smiled to himself as he could hear a soft whimper. 

When he rounded the chair, he saw his wife relaxing with their newborn son in her arms. He knelt down before them, placing a hand on his child’s green haired head.

“Be careful,” Byleth warned him, “I just got him to go to sleep.” He chuckled quietly and stood up, placing a kiss on his wife’s head.

“I’ll let him sleep then. You should sleep too, while you can. If he gets fussy, I’ll take him before you can even wake up.”

“I’ll do just that…” She gave his hand a kiss. Before leaning back in the chair, letting her eyes flutter shut as the soft light bathed her in just the right amount of warmth. An even more powerful warmth filled his chest at the sight.

Claude stared at the man sleeping before him. A peaceful look was painted on his face as he too slept in the soft Almyran sunlight. Claude took a step forward, brushing the man’s hair from his eyes, which caused his brows to furrow and a yawn to emerge as he woke up.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Cichol, did I fall asleep?” He asked, stretching. There were a series of pops as he sat up straight. “I’m still quite jet lagged from all of the… flying….” Bright green eyes finally fluttered open.

“.... Father….” His voice uttered shakily.

“.... Eyman….” Claude replied. He could see his son’s lip quiver and he quickly drew the man into a hug, Eyman shaking in his father’s grip. 

“W-What do you remember?” Eyman asked nervously.

“Mostly everything….” Claude admitted to him. “... How… How are you still alive? Why are you here?”

“Mother’s blood… It changed me…” Eyman admitted. “... Just as it changed you the moment your received it…” Claude swallowed hard, remembering his own injury. The panic that had been in his son’s voice when he heard about the transfusion. He had realized that they were now tied to the same fate. They both jumped when they heard a loud thud.

“... Eyman?” Byleth asked shakily. “... Is that you?” She was on the brink of tears, as was her son. He nodded and she ran to him, closing the distance. He was taken in by her arms and held close, as if she feared losing him again.

“A-Are your siblings- Altan, Sahar, Jeralt?!-” He quickly shook his head. 

“I made sure they were right next to Father,” he assured her. “They went peacefully.” He could feel his mother shake in his arms.

“What’s so special about my blood?!” She desperately asked her son. She looked up at him red eyed. He helped her up slowly and led her to Claude, who then helped keep her standing. Eyman went over to the ancient sword that lay on the ground and picked it up. When he returned, he held out his hand to his mother. Upon accepting it, the Sword began to glow in his hands.

“... I now bare the Crest of Flames,” He explained to her. “But for the sword to react to anyone but you, they need to be in physical contact with you. The creststone resides within you- the heart of the goddess Sothis resides within you. That’s what makes your blood special, Mother.”

“.... You were alone all those years… I’m so sorry,” She apologized, fear riddling her voice. What had she done to her son?

“Don’t worry, Mother, I wasn’t al-”

“EYMAN?!” Seteth’s voice rang out from the first floor. “THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE!” The prodigal son laughed. He led them downstairs.

“It’s quite alright, Cichol,” He dismissed, revealing himself to the older man as he walked down the stairs. “I’m fine, they simply woke me up from my nap.” As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Flayn ran up and hugged him, thankful he was okay. “Don’t worry about me, Cethleann, I’m fine.”

“You’ve been crying,” She argued. He sighed and stepped to the side, letting his parents come into view. 

“They finally came,” He revealed. Byleth and Claude came to the bottom of the stairs.

“You had us worried sick!” Seteth hissed. “You can’t just run off like that!”

“Man, the centuries really haven’t changed you at all, Seteth,” Claude laughed.

“No, no back talk- wait a second.” He turned to Claude, having just processed what he said. “... Do you…?”

“Remember mostly everything? Yes. The big memories brought a bunch of the little ones with them.”

“So you admit that they were memories now?”

“I admit that, somehow, I am Claude von Riegan,” He corrected.

“We came here hoping to learn how,” Byleth interjected.

“It might be a bit… morbid… but I have an idea…” Eyman admitted. All eyes turned to him.

__________________________________________________

Claude closed his eyes as he laid on the bed.

“Till we meet again,” He heard Byleth say solemnly. He felt her bring his left hand to her lips as she placed a kiss on his ring.

“Till we meet again,” He echoed as he kissed hers. He could feel himself slipped. He squeezed her hand, as if holding onto to her tighter would keep him tethered to life, but he felt his grip come loose and he began to fall.

He fell.

And he fell.

And he fell further into a void.

This was death.

Years of stress from assassination attempts, to war, to ruling a new world had finally caught up to him and killed up earlier than it should have.

He felt alone. He was neither warm nor cold, happy nor sad. Simply, alone. Years went by it seemed. Or was it seconds? He couldn’t tell in this place.

At one point, however, he was caught. His fall had ended. He found himself sitting on the ground in front of a throne.

“You have caused quite the heartbreak, child,” a girl told him. She was small, green haired with red and white ribbons braided in.

“Me? A child? Hardly!” He laughed, looking at the girl in front of him.

“Do you want to be with Byleth again or not?” She asked him. He froze. “That’s what I thought!” She approached him and knelt down in front of him.

“Who are you?” He asked the girl.

“I am the goddess, Sothis,” She responded coolly, “Otherwise known as, The Beginning. Tell me, Claude von Riegan, would you like a new beginning in a new life?” 

“What are you offering me?” He furrowed his brows.

“How dull can you be?! Honestly, how did Byleth ever fall for you!” Sothis grumbled. “I’m offering you a chance to be with Byleth again! A new life in the world the two of you created!”

“What’s the catch?” 

“You won’t remember your past life immediately. You will have to hunt down your memories in order for you to remember,” She explained. 

“... How can you do this? I thought you were fused with Byleth. Gone forever.”

“My soul and hers have become one, that is true,” The goddess answered, “But her soul calls out for yours. It needs you- desperately. As she is in this deep slumber, I can operate to a mild extent- but its just the right amount for me to send you back to the world of the living.”

“.... She needs me…” He said quietly to himself. 

“I enjoy the sight of her smile just as much as you do,” She assured him. She extended her hand to him. “So, will you return to the living? Will you return to Byleth?”

“Such a ridiculous question,” he said, accepting her hand. “I will.” The small goddess smiled and light began to surround them.

“Claude von Riegan. You are to be reborn under the same name of Claude. You will be a boy on the streets of Almyra. One day, however, you will make your way to Fodlan, and you will find your way back to the woman you love. She will be unsure of you at first, but one day, you two will fully recognize each other and will accept each other’s love once again.”

Sothis closed her eyes and became part of the light. Claude felt himself be lifted. He was rising now. Rising and rising and rising, until finally, he found himself crying, alone, no memories to his name. He was reborn.

__________________________________________________

Claude bolted upright, his eyes scanning over the room until they landed on Byleth. He leapt from the bed and grabbed her shoulders, Byleth nearly stumbling backwards from shock.

“Byleth, I’ve never been much of a religious man, but-“ He took a deep breath, “Praise be the goddess!” He planted a kiss on her lips, a confused noise coming from her, but she never pushed him away. Rather the opposite. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, returning the kiss.

“Ahem!” Seteth cleared his throat and the two separated from each other.

“W-what’d you see?” Byleth asked him, trying to compose herself as she did.

“... I saw Sothis… She… She’s the one that brought me back- well, at your will,” Claude explained to her. 

“But… Sothis is gone,” Byleth tried to reason.

“Your soul and hers became one,” He continued, “she could feel your soul longing for mine, so while you slept, she used whatever power she had and she found my soul and brought me back at the cost of my memories.”

“... So that’s how you have no parents, no family,” Seteth muttered, “You were created by the goddess…”

“What I’m hearing is… he’s really my Father,” Eyman said happily, “... And he’s really back.”   
Claude looked back to Byleth who gripped his shirt, staring at his chest. He jumped slightly when she placed her head to it, listening to his heart beat. 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“.... It sounds the same….” She said with a smile.

“.... By…. We kept our promise,” He told her. She looked up at him. “We met again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H O L Y S H I T that took me awhile to get out! Sorry it took me so long! Thanksgiving break got me busy with family and then I had exams hit me! There’s gonna be a few follow up chapters than show what Eyman was doing with during the centuries he was on his own with Seteth and Flayn! I really hope you enjoyed this!


	13. Epilogue 1: The Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyman explains what led up to his nearly deadly wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the next few chapters are gonna be style wise! I decided to write this since I was still pretty in the zone when I started. I hope you enjoy!  
(This chapter is mostly world building for a certain set of characters)

“So… what’s going on?” Lissa asked, attempting to clarify the long story she had just been told. Claude sighed.

“Byleth and I are going to travel around the world some with Eyman, our son,” He explained.

“How is he your son?!” Lissa jumped back.

“If you were paying closer attention, Lissa, you would have heard,” Robin explained to bubbly blonde. They rested their hand on their now visible baby bump. “The Claude we see before us is a reincarnation of the King of Unification, Claude von Riegan. Byleth and Eyman are both immortal. That’s how.”

“Ah, Robin, just the person I wanted to see!” Claude greeted. “I’m leaving Seteth in charge of operations, but I want you to be his right hand! I trust no one else more than you!” Robin gladly accepted the role, however, they began to feel uncomfortable when they felt a pair of eyes locked on them. Eyman’s eyes.

“... Can I help you, sir?” Robin asked him. Eyman jumped breaking out of whatever trance had captured him.

“S-Sorry, Robin, I just-... You reminded me of someone I met a long time ago…” Eyman apologized. He could feel his mother’s eyes turn to him, curiosity filled in them. “Sorry for staring.”

“It’s quite alright,” They waved, “I just thought that I had somehow managed to offend you.”

“Not at all… not at all…” He trailed off. 

“Well,” Claude interjected, “We have a flight to catch and some new memories to make. We’ll be back!” He took Byleth’s arm and led her out, Eyman following, his brows furrowed.

__________________________________________________

“A private plane?!” Claude blurted at his son. Eyman laughed.

“It’s on me,” he explained, “I thought we needed some privacy as we flew anyways.”

“How can you afford this?!” Claude continued. He sighed.

“Father, you do realize that I’m the one that found you when you were a kid, right? I funded your archery practice, helped send you to the leagues, which gave you money to go to college, study archaeology, and then I had money to fund your research project,” He spoke nonchalantly. “When you’re alive for as long as I have been, your wealth adds up.” As they boarded the plane, Claude scrunched his nose.

“Wait a second,” He realized as he helped Byleth into the plane, “Seteth didn’t know about me or your mother.”

“O-Oh!” Eyman laughed as he sat down in a seat. “That was fun to watch. I always like seeing the shocked look on his face. Helps him loosen up some. You should’ve seen him when Cethleann and I went on a date of sorts. That was the most shocked I’d ever seen him… If only I could’ve seen Cichol’s face when he saw Mother…”

“Eyman,” Byleth spoke quietly. She sat down next to Claude, holding onto his hand tightly as planes made her uncomfortable. “When we were at the office earlier. Why did you stare at Robin?” The question grabbed Claude’s attention as well and he grew more serious, especially as he saw Eyman shift uncomfortably.

“... Robin reminds me of someone I once knew…” He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the scar that his parents were far too familiar with. “Reminds me of the man who gave me this.”

“Do you remember anything more about what happened?” Byleth’s brows were furrowed. Was there a connection between the two people? Eyman nodded.

“I remember everything clearly now.”

__________________________________________________

Eyman led his band of mercenaries through the abandoned castle that lay in the middle of nowhere. The local Almyran whispered words of black magic users, evil creatures, and of a sorcerer who led them all in associated with the castle.

The castle itself was once the home of one of the warring kings of old, back when Almyra was split into various kingdoms that were in constant conflict with each other over land and pride. Nowadays, the old castle, which was once lively with feasts and battle, was overtaken by nature and inhabited by evil.

“The locals say a powerful sorcerer by the name of Grima lives here,” Eyman warned, sword in hand. “I need everyone on guard and ready to fight! If the locals are to feel at ease, we must eliminate the man at all costs!” The mercenaries all shouted a compliant ‘aye sir!’ as they followed the princling further into the castle.

Eyman let out a battle cry as he struck down a demonic beast that was about to take out one of their best healers. The healer thanked him graciously before running off to tend to some of the wounded soldiers still battling the other beasts.

“They just keep coming…” He growled. His eyes followed the direction that most of the beasts were emerging from. There, he found the source of them all. The sorcerer was performing a dastardly blood ritual on his followers, turning them into the demonic beasts they were fighting. “There you are…”  
Eyman broke into an all out run, barking commands at soldiers around him to focus on containing the beasts and not letting them escape. He, and he alone, was going after the sorcerer. A dangerous move, but he could not spare any more of his men. The sorcerer spotted him and ran. Eyman followed him into a large, empty room, where he found himself in a panic as Grima had left his sight.

“I have you now, spawn of the goddess!” Grima hissed as he stabbed Eyman in the shoulder. He pulled the blade out and stumbled back as Eyman pushed him away, ready to slay him with his sword. The man grinned at the blood on the blade. “Yes! I have it!” Eyman charged at him, but he ran off to a table that had a goblet on it, questionable liquid inside.

“What are you doing?!” Eyman questioned him angrily as Grima flicked the blood of the dagger and into the goblet. 

“I’m creating what the Agarthan’s never thought to do…” He watched the cup intently, but as nothing continued to happen, Eyman could’ve sworn that the white hair on the man’s head was getting white by the second. Eyman went to strike the sorcerer while he was distracted, but he instead found himself frozen in place, dark magic binding him still.

“Why isn’t this working, Goddess Spawn?!” Grima screamed at Eyman. 

“I’m not like my siblings, I don’t carry a crest if that’s what you’re looking for!” Eyman snapped. Perhaps his crestlessness was a good thing- especially in this situation.

“No no nO NO!” Grima shouted at the top of his lungs before letting out a deep breath. “The blood of the goddess would’ve been preferable, but I suppose the blood of the forgotten Nabatean, Naga, will just have to do…” Eyman struggled against the magic as he watched Grima pull out a vile of ancient blood. He poured it into the goblet, the potion reacting and turning a bright, glowing purple. Grima’s eyes lit up with wonder.

“Whatever you’re about to do, don’t do it!” He shouted desperately.

“You’ve only seen a glimpse of agarthan magic!” Grima proclaimed proudly. “But watch its wonders when used with divine blood!” He downed the mixture before throwing the goblet to the floor, shattering it. Eyman felt the room grow cold. Fear. Hopelessness. Loneliness. These were the only things Eyman could comprehend as six red eyes stared at him, a voice booming through the hall.

“Ị̶̛̐͂͘ ̵̜̪͔͙̬̯̃̾̌͊Ǎ̵͖̺̫̈͒̒͗M̶̖̀̍̚ ̶̛̖̬͊̉̆̕ͅT̵̝̱̗͒͗͋̓͒̕H̴͔͔̫̗̎̈́͒͋͐E̶̢̜͚̞̜̩̓̓ ̸̤͔̓̍̇͘͝Ẅ̸͔͖͚͈͗̈́I̸̼̱̣͒̊͑N̶̫͈̪͎͙͓̆̿G̸̨̺̥̪̩͛̂͝Ş̷̟̻̿̈́̕ ̵͓̭̼̖͐̉̊Ő̷̞͂̽̎F̸͇̻͑ ̶̡̘͉̈́̅̚D̵̮̲̤̲͒Ē̸̢̲̳̭͎͆͛S̸͈̲͇͓̳͋̌̽̈͂̍P̷̳̖̹͇̎͘͜Ä̸̧̬̖̦́̄̄͋̋͠Î̸̡̥͚̖͚̿́͜͠R̶̦̗̜̠͌́̈̅͛.̷̗̱͙̺̻͇̿̍̒̉́̚ ̷̠̝̰̼̳̅̊̈͂̄Ị̵̛̤̍͝ ̴̘̐A̵̻̔̾ͅM̸̮͙̉͗͑̀̏ ̴͇̾̈́̓̂Ţ̸̝̜̬̑̏̏̾͐H̷̙̪͓͆̉̏̑Ẻ̵̖͛́̽̆ ̴̦̦̫̗̺́͗͘͠B̷̧̧̟̈́͗R̶̼͚̺͕̾͆E̷͖̮̎A̵̧̡̢̬̩̥͛Ţ̸̢̬̹̼͓̂̇̄̇͘H̶̞͛ ̸̨̛͖͈́ͅO̸̯̘̖̥͂F̷̧̰̺̳͊̉͌̇̓͜͝ ̶͈̞̙̃̓̒̐́R̸̫͖̙̼̼̖̿̿͊͗̅Ŭ̵͕̠̝͓̂͂̕͘͘I̴͕̠̫̎Ń̶̝.̵̟̝͉͝ ̵̰̼̭̅̔İ̸̡̕͝ ̷̢̮͈͋̅̈́̀͜À̶̒̐̓͜M̴̻̣͆͛̂ ̵͈̣̭͌͐T̴̰͖̲͂̔̉͋H̸̛͓̮̀̀̊̆͘Ë̶̞́̄ ̸̰̺̠̝̭͐͌͐̂͐̚F̶̜̗͚̄̇͊̉̊̈́E̵͍͐̃ͅĻ̴̡͇̑̄̏͒L̵̩͋́ ̵̫̥̥́̂̆̄͌D̶͇̪͉͇̳͌͗͘ͅṚ̸͚̙͌͌̑̊̀̈́͜Ȧ̶̭̅̑͆͆G̵̢̤̃̈́Ǫ̶͓̹͂̆̇̂͒͜Ň̶̡̄̀,̴̛͖̝̑͋̈ͅ ̷̗̜̏̓̕G̷̬̳͙̬̱͖̓͒̕R̵̩̦̻̣̼̘̈́̍̐͛͋͝I̵̥̙͛̾̚͝M̸̩̭͓̀̔̑͊A̴̡̭̫̅.̷̤͙͒͐̍́”

Eyman could only watch in fear as the blast of dark magic emerged from this newly formed evil being, striking him in the chest. He could feel himself fly threw the air as all grew black.

__________________________________________________

“What happened to this sorcerer?!” Claude desperately asked his son. Eyman shook his head.

“I went looking for him, but apparently the power he had attempted to create was too much for him. He died from the strain it put on him.” Both parents sighed with relief before Byleth stiffened.

“.... You think he managed to spawn a child in that time… Don’t you?” She asked him. He nodded.

“That’s part of why I hired Robin,” He admitted. “Robin carries what’s known as a ‘fell crest’. Their husband, Chrom, carries the crest of Exalt. I’ve looked into both and I can trace them both back to Naga. Doesn’t help that Robin has that strikingly white hair…”

“Robin is one of the best people I know, I don’t want you making any other assumptions!” Claude said firmly. Eyman quickly raised his hands in defense.

“I have great faith in them, father, trust me on that!” He defended, “Robin is one of the best people I know! They are the antithesis of Grima! Trust me on that!” They all let out a sigh and relaxed, any tension that was there clearing.

“.... Have any more stories you want to tell us?” Claude asked Eyman.

“Trust me, I have centuries worth,” He laughed at the ridiculous question.

“Want to tell us how you met Seteth and Flayn?” Byleth asked him curiously. Eyman sighed, recalling the bittersweet events.

“I sure can.”


	14. Epilogue Two: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With immortality, one has to get creative with how they stay stable- even if it means finding old war buddies of your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Brief mention of suicide mentioned in this chapter.

The doors closed. Eyman bit the inside of his mouth just a bit too hard, beginning to taste the metallic taste of blood as he attempted to hide his emotions from his siblings. There was a small thud as his head came to rest on the large doors that now separated him from his mother.

“We should go back to Derdriu,” he heard Altan suggest. “Let us mourn in our home.”

“I agree, we should stay together for a little while longer,” Jeralt added.

“I have duties I have to attend to next week, but for now I have time,” Sahar chimed in. They grew silent, waiting for Eyman’s input. But it never came.

“Eyman?” Altan addressed his youngest brother, “Will you be joining us?”

“... I’ve already been gone too long,” Eyman excused, not looking back at them. “... I have things to attend to.”

“The Mercenary band can surely wait, can they?” Jeralt asked him, annoyed at his answer. Eyman took a deep breath and turned around to look at his siblings. 

“That’s the thing… I’m actually passing leadership off to another member of the band, then I’m going to take my leave and travel alone.”

“...You’re leaving the mercenary life?” Sahar asked cautiously. “Do to do what?”

“.... I’m going to search for family.”

“We are your family,” Altan replied sternly. “If you’re going to leave the mercenaries, at least stay with us! Besides, we don’t have any other family unless you account for the estranged cousins on father’s side!”

“I’m looking for theoretical family on mother’s side of the family,” Eyman explained, becoming defensive in tone. “I have a hunch and I want to know if its true…” Altan went to argue, but he was cut off by Sahar ever so elegantly gliding over to her baby brother. He began to feel serene when she cupped his cheek with her hand.

“.... Tell us if you find any family,” she encouraged. “I look forward to finding out. We love you, Eyman, please know that.” She then lowered her voice so that only he could hear. “We love you just the way you are,” She whispered with her all knowing voice. Eyman swallowed nervously. Did she know?

“... Thank you, Sahar,” He thanked her quietly. Eyman bowed to her and then began to walk, but as he attempted to pass his brothers, Altan stopped him.

“Eyman, what are you hiding?” He asked sternly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he attempted to divert.

“Yes you do. What are you hiding from us?” He knew his brother was good at determining the truth, so he decided on a partial truth to tell.

“... Truth is, I got hurt pretty bad a few years ago and I haven’t been the same since,” he partially explained. “I love traveling and I don’t want to give it up, so I’m moving away from the mercenary life to focus on trying to crack family secrets.”

He tried his best to give his siblings a heartening smile before he left, but they all knew it was a fake smile. They had all learned the same thing from their father.

“Eyman,” Altan stopped him, one last time.

“What is it, Altan?” He asked, refusing to look back at his brother.

“Once you’re finished with this… odd little trip you’re taking, you should find a place to settle down. Maybe get yourself a wife or something along those lines- goddess above knows you’re well old enough to do that. But…” His eldest brother paused, taking a deep breath. “Stay safe. Please, tell us what you’ve found and when you decide to finally come home. I may be nearly 20 years older than you, but… that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still my brother- our brother. We missed you all those years you were gone. Truly.” Eyman took a deep breath.

“... And I’m going to miss you three,” He admitted. His mask fractured, a tear rolling down his face as he looked back at his sibling. In that moment, without any words being spoken, they then understood that Eyman was going to be gone for longer than either of them could have imagined.

__________________________________________________

Eyman walked through the coastal town, earning stares as he did. It was not often someone so clearly of Almyran heritage came through the quite Adrestian town. He chuckled to himself. If only they knew he was their prince. But this was all despite the point. He was here in this remote coastal town because his seven years of searching had come to an end.

He walked past the town’s humble boundaries and found himself walking on the beach, roaring waves crashing against the shore. A storm was coming soon. He walked and walked until the town was out of sight, a small, simple cottage came into view. He knocked on the door, hoping its residents would come soon as it began to rain. A man came to the door. He was average height, broad shouldered, and adorned green hair.

“How may I help you?” He asked cautiously.

“I want to speak with you,” Eyman explained, pulling his cloak tighter as the rain began to pick up. “May I come inside?”

“I suppose…” The man relented. He moved aside so Eyman could enter, shutting the door behind them. “Please leave your shoes by the door. I don’t want sand tracking through the house.”

“As you wish…” As Eyman removed his shoes, a curly, green haired girl bounced down the stairs. 

“Oh, Fa- Stahl! We have a visitor?!” She went over to the man.

“We do, Tiki,” He replied with an unusual emphasis on the name. Eyman laughed to himself, realizing what they were doing. “Please, follow me into the living room so we can talk.” After getting settled, all eyes were on the visitor, who still had his hood up.

“It must have taken you a long time to get here,” ‘Tiki’ commented. 

“It did, in fact,” Eyman admitted, “It took me seven years to find you two. I didn’t have a lot to go on, other than stories from loving parents to their son.”

“You’ve been looking for us for seven years?!” ‘Stahl’ practically screamed. “Why have you come here and why are you so concerned with us?!”

“.... I thought you might be able to help with something…” Eyman pulled off his hood, showing them his face, but they gave him a blank stare. “... You… don’t know who I am, do you?” 

“I’m afraid not, but… you have piqued my interest,” the man explained, looking over Eyman’s appearance.

“You two knew my parents,” he explained, “My name is Eyman von Riegan, son of Byleth and Claude von Riegan. Growing up I heard stories of Seteth the party popper and his…. sister…. Flayn the fishmonger.”

“So you’re here because you’ve figured out our secret? Is that it?” Seteth asked accusingly. Eyman held his hands up in defense.

“That’s part of it, but… What if I told you that I’m 45 years old? Would you believe that? Do I look like I could be 45?” Seteth’s eyes grew wide with the realization of what his words implied.

“You don’t look like you could be older than 25…” Flayn commented quietly.

“I haven’t aged since I was 25,” Eyman laughed. “I’ve been watching my siblings grow old as I stay still.”

“You’re saying you’re like us?” Seteth asked, “You’re… immortal?”

“Yes, ever since I was in a battle that almost killed me and my mother gave me her blood in order for me to survive.”

“The Professor gave you her blood?” Flayn said. It sounded like a question but it was simply disbelief.

“Look, I-.... I was just wondering…. If I could possibly stick with you two…. I know you two don’t know me… But I don’t want to face immortality alone… I’m willing to work for my stay- i ran with a band of mercenaries for 17 years. I just-... I just cant watch my family die…”

“Of course you can!” Flayn answered almost too quickly, especially for Seteth’s liking. “If you are who you say you are, not only does that make you a close family friend, it makes you our family! And family sticks together!”

“Sister!” Seteth cried.

“Father!” She cried back with emphasis. He furrowed his eyebrows, worry on his face at her use of words.

“Don’t worry about me, Seteth,” Eyman interrupted, “I already knew you two were father and daughter and that your names are Cichol and Cethleann.”

“... How do you know about all of this?” Seteth asked cautiously.

“Indech was willing to talk after I told him my story,” Eyman laughed, “And it helps that I have access to rather rare information- seeing that I am a prince and my sister is the head of the Church of Seiros.”

“Father, please,” Flayn begged, “We both know what it’s like to be alone for a very long time… No one should have to suffer that!” Eyman watched as Seteth drew in a deep breath.

“.... If you make any sort of pass on my daughter, you’re dead, Mr. Riegan.”

“Father?!”

“Thank you…”

__________________________________________________

Eyman quietly snuck back into the house with a handful of groceries, keeping an eye on Seteth who quietly pruned his plants in the back. Flayn was by the water, fishing up a storm. He let out a sigh, fish having been most of what he’s eaten for the past 20 years with the two of them. But tonight was going to be different.

He began to cut up the meat and prepare the spices and vegetables. As he set the cutlets on the stove to simmer, the scents of his childhood began to return to him, reminding him of his father’s cooking. His sweet recollections came to an end as he accidentally bumped a pan off the counter, sending it crashing to the floor, therefore causing Seteth to fly into the house and catch him in the act of cooking.

“Oh! It’s you!” Seteth realized as he saw Eyman set the pan back on the counter. He took a whiff of the air and furrowed his eyebrows. “That smells like nothing I’ve ever had before… What in the world are you cooking?”

“I thought I’d surprise you and Cethleann with Kuzu Tandir. It’s an Almyran dish my father would make for me growing up,” Eyman explained as he procured more ingredients.

“And where did you get the ingredients for this dish?” Seteth asked skeptically.

“I went into town and bought them,” Eyman sighed. He knew already knew what was coming for him.

“We’ve talked about this!” Seteth scolded. “We don’t go into town except if we need to!”

“And I needed a small break from fish,” Eyman explained as he began to mix even more ingredients.

“.... What are you making now?” Seteth asked, eying the ingredients.

“Baklava and Almyran Delight,” Eyman smiled, “They were some of my favorite deserts, You might like them. Cethleann definitely will.” The elder man relented. 

“I suppose this is alright…. I’m sure it will be delicious.” As Seteth was about to return to his plants, Eyman stopped him.

“Cichol,” He called out, “.... I know you don’t like it when I head out into the town or… really anywhere else, but….. My eldest brother is in his 80s… I’d like to visit him one last time before he passes…”

“.... That is a reasonable request…. I’ll allow it, just give me a notice when you plan to leave so I can help you prepare for the journey to… Derdriu, I assume?”

“My brother is more of a Fodlan man than an Almyran- despite being king of both.”

“I see… Well, I’d brush up on your fighting skills before you leave. You’ll want to be prepared in case someone attempts to jump you.”

“Trust me, I’ve been training… I don’t think I’ll ever be able to truly lay down my sword or bow…

__________________________________________________

“I’ll be fine, Cichol, I promise,” Eyman laughed as he finished getting his luggage together.

“At least take the money and buy a horse on your way,” Seteth argued as he patted his wyvern, Cherche. “The less time you are on the road, the better.”

“I agree with your sentiment, Cichol,” Eyman placed his hand on Seteth’s shoulder. “I’ll buy a horse if it makes you feel better. I know how much of a worrier you are.”

“Are you about to leave?!” Flayn ran into the room and gave Eyman a hug. 

“‘Fraid so. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’ve become a part of the family, Eyman, I hope you know that,” Seteth said firmly. “We look forward to your return.”

“I do as well,” Eyman smiled as he hoisted his luggage up. “I look forward to coming home.”

__________________________________________________

The rain buffeted against him as he approached Derdriu. He’d had a few weeks of relatively nice travel until now. Now, the sky was dark as the storm rolled through the night, nothing but the occasional flash of lightning to light his way towards the capital.

He found himself pleasantly surprised by how little the city had changed in his 27 years absence from it. The city was just as beautiful as he had remembered, even though he preferred the beauty of Antalya to this. But there was no denying that the castle was something else. He dropped his horse off at a nearby stable and approached the castle on foot, his hopes set on being let in.

“Dreadful night to be outside, isn’t it,” He greeted a guard. They looked at him the way a wet cat would. 

“What do you want?” They grumbled.

“Well, tonight is the King’s 83rd birthday. I wish to tell my brother Happy Birthday,” Eyman explained. He bit the inside of his cheek. His hood was up, so hopefully they wouldn’t catch that he looked far too young to be his brother (despite the fact that he was).

“Nice try, but his entire family is in there with him right now,” The guard replied. Eyman laughed.

“Not all of it. I’m not in there. Can’t you figure out who I am?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Look, you’re drunk, go hom-“

“What’s going on over here?” A new person entered the conversation, their voice, however, ringing familiar to Eyman’s ears. He turned and was greeted by Aaron Goneril, youngest son of Holst Goneril. His old retainer when he stayed with the family, but he afterwards served as a personal guard for Sahar.

“A-Aaron?” Eyman asked slowly. Aaron’s pink hair had faded with age, crows feet at the corners of his eyes. But it was still him.

“... L… Lord Eyman, is that you?!” He asked, startled.

“Yes, Aaron, it’s me!” He confirmed. The old retainer quickly bowed to him. “My Prince! You’ve returned home!” Eyman quickly pulled the old man up.

“Yes, but only for a visit. Can you get me inside?”

“But of course, milord!” He turned to the guards. “Let me through, I must deliver the Prince to his brothers and sister! They will be most pleased!” The guards looked startled as they let the two of them through.

Aaron led Eyman through the winding halls of the castle, making nervous small talk with the long lost prince as he died, attempting to fill the awkward silence. As much as Eyman wanted to give the desperate old man more than shortly worded responses, that was all he could muster, especially as they got closer to their destination.

“Milord, one more thing,” Aaron excused as he stopped, turning to him. “Why don’t you take off your cloak. It is soaking wet and it obscures your face.”

“The soaking wet I can deal with,” Eyman told him. “I…. I have things I don’t want my family to see…. So it's good that it hides my face.”

“Well… If you’re going to be like that, milord…” Aaron snapped at a servant who had been walking with them and the servant ran off, minutes later returning with a fresh cloak. “At least put a dry one on.” 

Eyman quietly thanked him and made Aaron turn around so that he could change cloaks without being seen. The servant accepted his wet cloak and took it away. Aaron led him on with a smile on his face to a room with a closed door. He knocked on it and waited for a response.

“Come in,” They greeted from the other side. Aaron went in first.

“My King!” Aaron sound, genuflecting, “Your brother has come to visit!” Altan quirked his head.

“Jeralt is already here, what do you mean?” Altan asked, hoping to clarify. Eyman found himself startled by how old he sounded.

“No, milord, I know that! It’s your youngest brother, Prince Eyman!” Sahar dropped her cup, but Jeralt was quick to catch it.

“Send the little bastard in,” Jeralt growled. Aaron nervously turned to him and motioned for him to enter. There was an audible gasp when he entered.

“Eyman… Is that really you?” Sahar asked nervously. Eyman smiled at his sister.

“It is, Sahar,” He greeted. He gave Aaron a pat on the shoulder and motioned for him to leave. 

“We thought you were dead,” Altan commented. 

“Well, I’m not,” He sighed. Eyman grabbed a bottle of Leicester whiskey, regrettably his only option, and took a swig straight from the bottle.

“Eyman!” Jeralt chided.

“Look, being here is hard enough already, and for what I have to do, I’m going to need the help of alcohol,” Eyman shot back before sitting down. He looked over and saw his nieces and nephews sitting there with them, and maybe one or two grand-niece and nephew. “Nice seeing you kids…”

“After all these years… why come back now? Did you find what you were looking for?” Altan asked him. He wore a hurt look on his face.

“... I did find who I was looking for… I found a family- a father and daughter. They look just like me- well, just like mother, really…” he trailed. “... I’ve been staying with them. It’s been a peaceful almost 30 years… As to answer your first question…. I’m just visiting. I wanted to see my brothers and sister at least one more time before any of you passed.” He took another swig of the whiskey. “Man, the Almyran stuff is better…”

“You say that as if I’m on my deathbed,” Altan grumbled.

“Look, I’m just keeping in mind the age Father died at is all. I wasn’t ready for his death, so I… I want to be ready for yours…” Eyman stood up and walked over to the fire.

“So you’re visiting just so you can say goodbye to us because we’re old?” Jeralt asked accusingly. He didn’t enjoy being thought of us old. Eyman took another sip and began to lean on the mantel over the fireplace.

“... I asked you this 27 years ago and I’ll ask you again, Eyman. What are you hiding?” Altan asked. Eyman couldn’t look his time worn brother in the eyes. He began to shake. “... Eyman, please say something…” His quaking came to a halt when a hand landed on his back. He peered over and saw Sahar standing lovingly before him.

“How long have you been hurting like is, Eyman?” She asked him, concern on her face. She was the best at reading people.

“... For 45 years… since I was 25,” He muttered quietly. She stood closer, still unable to see his face, but from her expression, he could tell she knew.

“... What caused this to happen? What triggered it?” As Eyman struggled for words, he heard a servant enter the room and begin to prepare drinks and distribute them. Eyman looked down at his hand. He was holding the whiskey. The only bottle.

“... Nobody drink anything!” He shouted. Jeralt dropped the glass from his lips. Sahar looked down at Eyman’s hand and realized what he had.

“... Poison…” She muttered. Eyman could hear the quiet metallic reverb of a blade being unsheathed and he threw himself around Sahar, covering her from the small blade that was thrown in her direction. It implanted itself in Eyman’s shoulder and her quickly spun around to face the lowly assassin. 

“How DARE you attack my sister!” He shouted at the assassin. The man pulled out a short sword he’d had hidden and Eyman pulled out his own. He pulled the cloak off, throwing it at the assassin, blinding them. While blinded, Eyman charged, jumping onto the coffee table for leverage before he struck down. As he lowered his blade, the crest of flames came to life behind him as it activated, giving him the boost he needed to take the man down in one swift strike.

He stood still, on full display to the room for what he truly was: an immortal man. 

“.... Eyman,” Altan said softly, looking at his brother, “... Oh, Eyman… Dear brother…” Eyman reached behind his back and pulled out the dagger that had been imbedded into his shoulder. A quick sniff of the blade led Eyman back to the fireplace where he pulled open a secret compartment and drank an antidote. What was left of the whiskey he poured onto the wound.

“... What caused this to happen?” Sahar asked, “What gave you the crest of flames?” Eyman paused and decided it was best to show them. He undid his shirt and showed them the horrific scar that stretched across his chest and abdomen.

“... An agarthan sorcerer gave me this...It nearly killed me…. Mother saved me by giving me her blood, which in turn made me like her….” Eyman took in a deep breath, shaking as he did. “... I did not ask for this… I never wanted to share Mother’s fate… But it seems I have no choice in the matter…”

“Couldn’t you take your life into your own hands?” His eldest niece asked. He turned to her. She grew up more like a cousin to him than a niece, and she looked remarkably like her father, Altan.

“My mother worked hard to keep me alive and she nursed me back to health… I feel like I would be tarnishing her hard work if I did so…. If my ageless life comes to an end, I don’t want it to be by my own hand, poison, or some preventable accident…. It’s going to be in a fight that I fought my hardest in.”

“How is it that you are somehow the most Almyran of the bunch?” Jeralt grumbled. Growing up, Eyman remembered how much he liked the old tales of the knights of Fodlan, which eventually lead him to be the chivalrous captain of the Knights of Seiros.

“Well, when you grow up with Nader as your babysitter and then have Father as your teacher rather than the Fodlanese tutors you guys had growing up, then travel with a mercenary company mostly through Almyra, you tend to pick up on stuff like that,” Eyman retorted. Before any bickering could begin, Sahar placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him.

“We’ve missed you terribly, Eyman,” She told him. “We thought you had died.”

“Far from it…” He replied, resting his hand atop of hers. Being around his siblings brought about a weird dichotomy for him. Part of him forgot his immortality, but the other part would quickly bring hyper awareness whenever it realized he had forgotten it. The last part made him feel like a child again. They only ever all got together on rare occasions ever since he was six years old and his parents handed the throne to Altan.

“Eyman,” Altan addressed, “I could never bring myself to use Mother and Father’s quarters in the castle. Would you like to stay in them tonight?”

“... I suppose I could, yes.”

“Good… You may stay as long as you wish, but… there is something I wish to hand down to you tomorrow….” He explained. He walked over to Eyman and gave him a hug. Eyman grew astonished by how old man like he felt compared to when they last met. “Goodnight, brother… I’m an early riser, I’ll have you know.”

“Where you going, old man?” Eyman asked.

“To bed, I’m sleepy after all this commotion…” Altan grumbled. “See you in the morning. And somebody please clean up this body.” 

__________________________________________________

Altan was surprised to find Eyman out in the courtyard wielding his sword. When he failed to find his younger brother in his quarters, he quickly remembered where he might be. Training. Whenever he couldn’t sleep, he would train.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked the ever youthful man. Eyman sighed, pausing his practice.

“No….”

“Excited for what I have to give you?”

“It wasn’t excitement that kept me up….”

“It was that we know now. Wasn’t it?” Eyman nodded slowly. Altan approached his baby brother and put a hand on his shoulder. “Eyman, I’m sorry you have to endure this pain… I’m sorry that we must past on while you carry on. Most importantly… I’m sorry for how we’ve treated you. You seemed so aloof and… uncaring for the family. We thought you were trying to cut ties with us over some sort of spite. We scorned you for it without realizing that it was all because you were in pain and fearing loneliness.”

“It’s alright, Altan, there is nothing you can do about my situation…. What is done is done… I’ll be okay. Honestly, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I pushed you guys away to try and lessen the pain of loosing you and I hid my pain to hide this… curse. I was afraid of worrying you.”

“It’s quite alright, brother... Did Mother didn’t know about your immortality?”

“No.”

“... Did Father?”

“I couldn’t have hidden it from him if I tried…” Eyman laughed. Altan smiled. It was rare to hear his brother laugh and it had been too long since he’d last heard it. “Father looked at me one day while Mother was preparing a meal and called me out on it. Asked me why I hadn’t told mother. I tried to deny it, but he said he could tell I hadn’t aged a day since I arrived half dead on their doorstep.”

“Why didn’t you tell Mother?”

“She had already told us that she planned to go into the tomb and go into her long slumber. I… I didn’t want her to change those plans because of me. I know very well us much as you do that Mother cannot live without Father, so if I kept her from her slumber, she’d be living a miserable, depressed life and I’d be to blame all because I let some sorcerer get the best of me in battle…” Eyman sighed. “When I told Father that… he told me he wouldn’t tell her, but he wanted me to. I almost did, as the doors closed on the tomb, but the words couldn’t leave my mouth.”

“Eyman, I want you to come with me,” Altan told him, making Eyman take his arm as the 80 something year old man began to lead him. “There is something I want you to take so you remember the family. It was passed down to me by Father when he grew too old to be able to use it.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see….” Altan lead his brother completely unexpected: the stables.

“Altan, you can’t!” Eyman protested.

“She’ll be good in your hands- better than in my line. None of them are what you call… good wyvern riders.” He lead Eyman up to Beruka, his father’s beloved white wyvern. “She needs to fly… She needs a child of the man who hatched her to be her rider. She’s rejected all of my grandsons and daughters, but I know she’ll take you.” Eyman approached the beautiful beast and gave her a hug, the wyvern letting out a near purr as he did.

“Are you sure about this?” Eyman asked.

“Yes, but there’s one more thing,” Altan added. He circled Beruka and showed Eyman the prized jewel: a wyvern egg.

“Beruka! Did you finally find yourself a man?!” Eyman asked the old white wyvern. She huffed at him. “Man, you were so picky with your men… you knew your worth.” A more delighted huff came out. “... Altan, are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. She needs an Almyran’s touch, and so does her egg. She needs you.” Eyman looked up to her and she nudged him with her snout.

“... Alright, I’ll take her….” He turned back to Altan. “The man I’m living with also has a wyvern. I’m sure they’ll get along.”

“You better hope they do… Now, you best come in for breakfast. I’ve ordered them to make your favorite.”

“Did you now?!” Eyman’s mouth began to water. It had been so long since he had an Almyran egg, ham and cheese sandwich. It was a delectable stack of the aforementioned ingredients all between two pastries. Altan gave his brother a hearty slap across the shoulders. 

“Come now, brother, it’ll be fresh out by the time we get there and, hopefully, the whole family will be there.” Eyman’s mind went to the night before. Most of everyone was pleased, except for one.

“... Do you think Jeralt is happy to see me?”

“... I think Jeralt has a lot of conflicting feelings at the moment. He’s glad to see you’re alive, but we thought you were dead for so many years. I guess… He first read the situation as some sort of cruel prank you’d pulled. Or he thought you’d abandoned the family- you know how honor-bound he is,” Altan sighed. “In the end… He’ll be glad he got to see you at least this one last time. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope you’re right… I don’t want him to hate me… I-... I was doing what I thought needed to be done.”

“Even if it was not the best path, you discovered a home and I’m happy for you. I wish you good tidings for the many years to come. Any idea of what you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to watch over mother. Make sure she stays safe and undisturbed. I’m going to talk with Sahar about putting that in place with the Church.”

“Do your companions know about mother?”

“... No… I don’t want them going and disrupting her sleep… and I don’t even know if mother is even still alive. I assume being a half goddess would keep her in some sort of stasis, but you can never be sure…. Maybe she really is buried.”

“That is grim thinking and I don’t want to hear it!” Altan grumbled. “Now! Let’s get some food in you! You’re always a bit morbid when you’re hungry.” 

__________________________________________________

After about two weeks with the family, Eyman forced himself to leave them, for fear of never wanting to leave and attachment. As he saddled up Beruka and secured her egg nice and tight in a bag. Watching him was his family, grand nieces and nephews in all. 

“You must visit,” One of his nephews told him. He turned and saw that it was the 2nd in line to the throne: Eric. 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises,” Eyman told him. The young man had an incredible interest in him, the two even sparring a few times over the past few weeks. 

“Ah, don’t say that. Say that you will. You’re family, you’re always welcome here,” Eric argued.

“It’s true,” Alana, Eric’s mother, added. “You’re always welcome here, Uncle.”

“Thank you…” Eyman turned to his brothers and sister.

“Don’t be a stranger at Garreg Mach,” Sahar told him. “You’re always welcome there as well. And you said you planned on visiting mother, so you’ll kind’ve have to.” Eyman turned his gaze to Jeralt, who wore an uncomfortable look as he approached.

“Eyman… I know I’ve been a bit gruff towards you over the past two weeks, but…. I’m really glad you’re okay. Keep living for us, okay? Don’t let anything take you down. Someday, mother will awaken- and she’s going to need you, desperately. I might not be the most… mind geared person, but I know this: You were given this curse, gift- whatever you want to call it- you were given it for a reason: So that mother wouldn’t be alone. I know the goddess is part of her, but I’d like to think that she’s acting through mother subconsciously, y’know?”

“... I get what you’re saying,” Eyman looked his brother in the eye. “... I like that idea… Maybe she did. It’d be a shame if mother had to be alone.”

“The goddess works in mysterious ways,” Altan interjected. He went up to Eyman and took him by the arms. “Like bringing you home to us.” Eyman smiled and genuflected before his brother.

“My King, it was a pleasure,” He said formally.

“Oh, get up you kiss up,” Altan grumbled, old man kicking Eyman’s shins. Eyman laughed and got up, pulling Altan into a hearty hug. “Live your life to the fullest, old man.”

“I already have.” Eyman let go of Altan and then turned to the twins, giving them the same hug.

“We love you, Eyman,” Sahar told him lovingly. Eyman bit the inside of his lip to stave of the tears that were beginning to well up. “I just want you to know… The older you’ve gotten… You’ve grown to be a lot like Father… He’d be amused to see that change in you.”

“Don’t get her wrong, you still have a lot of mother in you,” Jeralt added. Eyman smiled at them- but it was forced. Immense sorrow was beginning to take hold of him.

“You should get going, Eyman. Your family is waiting,” Altan gave him a push towards Beruka. He turned to the great white wyvern. She lowered herself so that he could mount her. He took a deep breath as he settled down and grabbed her reigns.

“.... Till we meet again,” He told his family. They all gaped at his choice of words, but before they could say anything, he quickly got Beruka into the air and flying towards his home on the furthest coast of Adrestia, where Seteth and Flayn- Cichol and Cethleann await for his arrival back.

__________________________________________________

Eyman was nearly laughing his ass off as he watched Seteth gape at what he brought back with him. Flayn was instantly prettying Beruka and giving her all the kisses she deserved.

“You brought back your father’s prized wyvern?!” Seteth asked, looking as if he was about to explode.

“At the behest of Altan, admittedly. She was feeling cramped at Derdriu. And you haven’t even seen the best part yet!” Seteth groaned as Eyman went to the bag resting on Beruka’s back. Just as Seteth couldn’t get any more shocked, he had to watch Eyman reveal a wyvern egg.

“I’m going to be a wyvern dad for the first time!!!” Eyman laughed. He laid the egg gently on the ground and let Beruka get it the egg nestled the way she liked it.

“Oh!!! Father, did you hear that?!” Flayn jumped excitedly. “There’s gonna be a baby wyvern!!!!”

“Oh, that’s just great….” Seteth groaned as he sat down on his porch.

“It’s my family’s legacy, just like me,” Eyman assured him, sitting down next to him. “It’ll be well worth it.”

“I hope you’re right, because raising a wyvern is like raising a child- it’s no easy task,” He sighed.

“Hey!”

“Cethleann, you are the light of my life, but raising you was something else….”

“It’s good to be back…” Eyman laughed.

“You were well missed. We’ve gotten used to you,” Flayn sat down next to him. “You’re part of the family.”

“So I keep hearing…” He smiled. He hadn’t felt such peace in a long time.

“Hate to end this reunion,” Seteth said, earning a groan from the two younger green haired people. “But, Eyman, you have a lot of chores to catch up on.”

“I sure do…” He sighed.

__________________________________________________

“That’s…. Depressing,” Claude said quietly, looking at the floor.

“I’ve healed since all that has happened, father, don’t worry about me: worry about Mother,” Eyman redirected. Claude looked to Byleth and found that she had been silently crying. He gently pulled her into his arms and cradled her, allowing her to bury her face.

“It’s going to be alright, Byleth,” He cooed. She nodded.

“Sorry… It’s just that my memories of them are still so fresh… It’s still an open wound.”

“They were happy in the end,” Eyman assured her, “And I did end up visiting them all on occasion- the nieces and nephews. They cordially invited all of us to the castle.”

“It is nice that you came across Seteth and Flayn. How did you know to find them?” Claude asked as he rubbed Byleth’s back.

“You told me actually. You told me you had always had a sinking suspicion about those two, especially after Flayn’s lack of aging and their sudden disappearance a few years after the war had reached its conclusion,” Eyman explained. “After that, I began looking for clues as to where I could find them.”

“That’s good…. I hope your centuries haven’t been filled with too much sorrow,” Claude said.

“Don’t worry… I’ve had plenty of time to get some fun in,” Eyman said, a silly smile coming to his face as he began to reminisce. “That reminds me of when I introduced Cichol and Cethleann to Almyra…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! Holidays get in the way!


End file.
